


Girl Gone Wild

by less25, Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate season 8, F/M, FemCastiel, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Humour, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанo на заявку: "Ау. Кас возвращается из чистилища в виде сексапильной, но оооочень наивной брюнетки."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Все, что можно было сказать, мы написали в послесловии

Даг Джонс пошатываясь пробирался по тропинке вниз к реке. Пять литров пива просились наружу все с большей силой, так что он решил свернуть с дороги, чтобы оправиться в ближайших кустах. Звук текущей воды напомнил ему недавно виденный ролик с эко-рекламой, и Даг решил последовать совету рисованных поющих зверушек. Став на берегу, он расстегнул ширинку, с наслаждением пустив струю в маслянисто черные волны Иллинойса. Тихонько насвистывая, он стряхнул последние капли, когда за спиной что-то зашуршало. Даг обернулся и увидел нечто. Нечто, прихрамывая, приближалось, шептало что-то на грани слышимости, протягивая к нему руки с острыми когтями. Даг замер, оцепенев от страха.  
\- Дай мне… дай мне… - разобрал он шепот непонятного существа. Когда грязная рука коснулась его плеча, Даг очнулся от ступора, и с криками бросился прочь – несколько раз соскользнув с берега и упав в грязную воду, спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли коряги и громоздящиеся кучи мусора, он уже через несколько минут скрылся из виду.  
Нечто грустно вздохнуло, укуталось поплотнее в огромный пластиковый пакет и присело на автомобильную шину, в ожидании более сговорчивого визитера.


	2. Девушка из реки

Пеория – ничем не примечательный городок, как и все остальные в американской глубинке. Сонные улочки, чистые домики, газеты по утрам на крыльце и бутылки молока в проволочных оплетках. В таких местах любят селиться ведьмы, оборотни и прочие монстры, предпочитающие жить рядом с людьми, маскируясь, втихую проворачивая свои сверхъестественные делишки. В таких городках всегда есть работа.   
Дин и Сэм застряли в Пеории, штат Иллинойс, что на берегу реки Иллинойс. Старушка импала, которая все больше походила на восьмидесятилетнюю мать Сильвестра Сталлоне - столько косметических операций и прочих переделок пришлось ей пережить - довезла братьев до забегаловки с дурацким названием "Мисс Картошка и Санчо Сосиска", а после впала в кому. В забегаловке ни картошки, ни сосисок не оказалось, а были только дешевые, сочащиеся прогорклым жиром, бургеры и салаты с заветревшейся морковкой вместо декора. Сколько Дин ни колдовал над машиной, вплоть до стука по всем колесам в разном ритме и хлопанья дверцами и багажником - импала твердо держалась выбранной линии поведения. Она даже стартером гудела как-то замученно, словно отбивалась от холодных рук сиделки, чтобы та не мешала ей спать и видеть сны. И плевать на все пролежни.  
\- Так, придется нам тут зависнуть. Детка нуждается в отдыхе, - таким расстроенным Сэм Дина давно не видел. Ну, он его вообще давно не видел - целый год, и, в принципе, как-то привык к тому, что не увидит больше. И «деткой» особо не интересовался - машина и машина, ездит и ладно. А теперь вот не ездит. Но предлагать сдать импалу на металлолом и купить долларов за восемьсот что-то более удобное не стал. Побоялся.  
\- И что теперь?

 

\- Снимем номер, я найду мастерскую, где мне позволят заняться машиной. Ты поищешь нам работу, чтобы не терять времени даром. А потом двинемся дальше.  
Сэм хмыкнул, и хотел было прокомментировать план, но, услышав, как Дин негромко уговаривает "красавицу" не артачиться и подождать на стоянке, пока он найдет ей "удобную спаленку", заткнулся. Просто пошел и вытащил их сумки из багажника, а потом тщательно его запер. Не хватало еще, чтобы какая-нибудь шваль взломала замок и к своей радости отыскала весь их противомагический арсенал. Дин закинул сумку на плечо и, не оглядываясь, двинулся к дороге. До ближайшего мотеля идти было мили две, и он не рассчитывал, что какой-нибудь добряк подкинет его с братом.

За те полчаса, что Винчестеры провели под палящим солнцем, наслаждаясь окрестными видами, их обогнал всего один автомобиль. Старый пикап издевательски посигналил путникам, требуя убраться с его пути, после чего, обдав облаком пыли, умчался вдаль.  
\- Чтоб тебя черти взяли! – сплюнул Дин на плавящийся потрескавшийся асфальт, остановившись отереть выступивший на лбу пот. – Мог бы и подвезти…  
\- Местные не слишком-то дружелюбны, – Сэм решился, наконец, подать голос.  
\- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность! – Сцепив зубы, прорычал Дин. – Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю!  
\- Там мотель, кажется, – нашелся Сэм, указав вперед. - Дошли!  
Из-за поворота и впрямь выглядывал край вывески, на которой было написано «МОТЕ…». Последняя буква стерлась от времени, и разглядеть ее можно было, лишь подойдя вплотную к облезлому щиту. Ветхое строение, на котором висела означенная вывеска, явно знавало лучшие времена: приоткрытая рассохшаяся входная дверь поскрипывала, краска пошла пузырями и начала отпадать, обнажая каменную кладку, а по стоянке носило ветром перекати-поле.  
\- Апокалиптичненько! – выдавил Дин, все же решительно шагнув внутрь.   
Глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, так что обшарпанную стойку администратора можно было разглядеть во всей ее красоте. За стойкой дремал сухонький старичок, своей окладистой бородой способный посрамить Санту из Блумингсдейла.  
Дин откашлялся:  
\- Эй, уважаемый!   
Старичок чмокнул губами и продолжил спать.  
\- Э-эй! – Дин постучал по деревянной стойке. Не дождавшись реакции, перегнулся и дернул старичка за бороду.  
Тот подпрыгнул в своем кресле, осоловело уставившись на посетителя:  
\- Мест нет!  
У Дина зачесались руки, и, видно, что-то такое отразилось на лице, так как старичок шмыгнул носом и продолжил:  
\- Кроме номера для молодоженов. У нас реконструкция!  
\- Сколько?  
\- Пять сотен в неделю, и деньги вперед! – С вызовом произнес старичок, нахохлившись и будто бы даже зарывшись в свою бороду. – Или в лесу ночуй! Тоже мне, ходют тут всякие, будто у старого Борокмахена других дел нет, как всякое отребье обслуживать. Вот позвоню шерифу, пусть он…  
Дин скривился - внезапно разболелась голова. Чертыхнувшись, он бросил смятые купюры на стойку, получив в обмен большой бронзовый ключ с пушистым розовым хвостиком и пластиковым брелком, на котором значилась цифра «13».

В номере розовым все было: стены, шторы, постельное белье, даже стульчак унитаза и тот был выраженного карамельного оттенка. А еще повсюду были разбросаны плюшевые сердца. Кровать впечатляла шириной. Розовые лепестки, рассыпанные по покрывалу, скукожились от времени и почернели.  
Сэм всхлипнул, но наткнувшись на предупреждающий взгляд Дина, зажал себе рот ладонями.  
Дин повертел головой, оценивая все это приторно-сахарное великолепие, и швырнул сумку на ту половину кровати, что была ближе к двери, наплевав на ошметки грязи, сыплющиеся с нее на розовый атлас с рюшами по краям:  
\- Так, я обратно к закусочной: узнаю на рецепции номер ближайшей автомастерской и вызову эвакуатор. А потом попробую узнать, что с импалой. Ключ один, так что не пропадай. Можешь пока насладиться атмосферой медового месяца.   
\- Идиот, - вздохнул Сэм и пристроил сумку с ноутбуком на белый туалетный столик. Другого стола в номере не было.

Дин вернулся несколько часов спустя. Сэму достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять - лучше молчать. Подождать, пока Дин сам не заговорит. Тот в несколько шагов пересек немаленький номер и дернул за ручку минибара, распахивая дверцу. Раздался мелодичный звон, который немедленно заглушил поток отборной брани. Маленький холодильник был забит упаковками различных соков и бутылочками шампанского, а на полочках над ним выстроились несколько причудливых стаканов для коктейлей. И ни глотка чего-то покрепче. Сэм уже успел изучить содержимое всех шкафов, отыскал в одной из тумбочек почти полную пачку презервативов, а в другой - несколько упаковок аспирина и коробку тампаксов. Содержимое бара он тоже успел оценить, вполне удовлетворившись парой пачек почти непросроченного апельсинового нектара.   
Дин замер посреди комнаты, несколькими глотками опустошил коробочку мультивитаминного сока, напоследок скривившись так, словно пил что-то отвратное. Швырнул смятую картонку на пол и направился к ванной. Сэм покосился на оставшиеся на дверце бара грязные разводы от пальцев Дина и опять промолчал. После чего вернулся к просмотру местных газет.

\- Ну, что-нибудь нашел? – Дин, еще не совсем обсохший после душа, сидел на краю кровати и рылся в сумке, отыскивая чистое белье и футболку.  
\- Кое-что есть. А у тебя как?  
\- А, - Дин раздраженно махнул рукой и провел ею по взъерошенным волосам, - придется движок колоть. Проверил остальное - вроде в порядке. Значит, что-то внутри. А это может занять черт знает сколько времени. Ладно, хоть, что механик - Роб, нормальный попался. Договорился, что я сам буду ремонтировать, а ему заплачу только за аренду мастерской. Вроде согласился.  
\- Ну и хорошо. А я тут местную прессу за последние месяцы изучил.  
\- И что?  
\- Ну, в принципе, все тихо. Правда, в последний месяц появилось несколько заметок в разделах "Разное", что на берегу реки Иллинойс уже несколько человек видели нечто странное. Некоторые утверждают, что русалку, другие - что это привидение. Сидит у воды, иногда издает странные и пугающие звуки. Прячется, если кто пытается приблизиться. Только невдалеке от этого места находится местная достопримечательность, бар, в котором наливают пинту светлого всего за три бакса, поэтому все наблюдатели были в достаточно приподнятом настроении. И посетили тот уголок с весьма конкретной целью.  
\- Потрахаться?  
\- Отлить по пути домой. Там недалеко автобусная остановка. Но описания похожи, да и в газетах уже несколько раз об этом местном чуде писали. Может, это работенка для нас.  
\- Может. Поехали, посмотрим на это место, заодно и бар заценим. Я арендовал у Роба машину на неделю.

Бар оказался большим, грязноватым и полным хорошо подвыпивших рабочих с местной шинной фабрики, расположенной неподалеку. Место для него было выбрано идеально - ровно на полпути между фабрикой и последней автобусной остановкой, от которой отправлялись сразу несколько линий в разные кварталы Пеории. Поэтому, вскоре после окончания рабочего дня, заведение заполнялось народом, желающим прополоскать горло и избавиться от привкуса горелой резины, неизбежного спутника всех подобных предприятий. Пиво было дешевым и дерьмовым, зато холодным, и его было много. Дин и Сэм разделились. Сэм остался у стойки, перекидываясь ленивыми фразами с барменом, когда у того находилась минутка, а Дин органично вписался в шумную толпу поддатых и говорливых мужиков. 

Часа через два братья встретились в туалете, пристроившись возле друг друга и отвратительно воняющих писсуаров. Запах и разбитые вдребезги удобства без лишних слов красноречиво оправдали любовь посетителей к походно-природным условиям.  
\- Ну, что?  
\- Бармен ничего не знает, он живет где-то в пригороде и ему плевать на местные байки. А у тебя?  
\- То, что ты и рассказывал. Русалка, привидение, даже имя называют, какая-то Керри Бредшоу.  
\- Это из фильма.  
\- Что?  
\- Керри Бредшоу - это персонаж сериала и фильма "Секс в Большом городе".  
-Ага, - Дин покосился на Сэма, - ну, значит, врут. Пошли, что ли, заценим то тихое местечко. Наверняка там не так воняет, как в этой дыре.

До спуска к реке оказалось не так уж и далеко – пара минут прогулочным шагом. Присмотревшись, Сэм увидел небольшую тропинку, протоптанную в жухлой траве, полого сбегающую почти к самому берегу. Невдалеке виднелся автомобильный мост. Уже стемнело, от воды несло чем угодно, только не естественными запахами. Бензиновые пятна переливались всеми цветами радуги в лунном свете. Судя по ароматам, вожделенное место было найдено. Дин вертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть упомянутую в газетных заметках «русалку», но заметил ее Сэм.   
Метрах в двухстах выше по течению реки кто-то сидел на корточках прямо у самой кромки воды. Сэм пихнул брата локтем под ребра, и они двинулись по направлению к застывшей фигуре.   
Казалось, они попали на черно-белое фото с плакатов защитников природы - всюду валялись куски пластика, железки, пакеты, смутно белели невесть откуда взявшиеся картонки и газеты, вода напоминала смесь мазута и канализационных отходов, а почти на линии прибоя сидел человек, закутавшийся в какое-то грязное покрывало. Огромная луна в чернильном небе заливала всю округу мертвенным светом.   
Не особо прячась, Винчестеры приблизились, но человек никак на них не отреагировал.   
\- Эй! - Дин решил привлечь внимание самым простым способом, одновременно доставая глок и передергивая затвор. А то кто его знает.  
Человек как-то по-птичьи повернул голову, а потом медленно поднялся на ноги. Покрывало превратилось в бесформенный плащ, свисающий с узких плеч. Лицо оставалось в тени, но в фигуре было что-то неуловимо знакомое. По крайней мере, Дин запнулся и опустил пистолет, всматриваясь в стоящего. А тот развернулся и двинулся братьям навстречу.  
Точнее, та. Потому что стоило человеку прийти в движение, как стало ясно, что это женщина. Точнее, девушка. Высокая, узкоплечая, одетая в какие-то невообразимую белую рубашку, выглядывающую из-под грязного плаща, и такие же белые штаны, которые явно были ей велики, по крайней мере, они постоянно сползали, и ей приходилось их подтягивать на ходу.   
Подойдя поближе, девушка замерла, вцепившись в пояс штанов руками. Взгляд огромных глаз, казавшихся очень темными, перепрыгивал с одного Винчестера на другого. Сэм сглотнул: как-то слишком пристально эта девица на них пялилась. Дин тоже не сводил с нее глаз, отслеживая каждое движение. Незнакомка вдруг диковато улыбнулась, выпустила пояс штанов и, раскинув руки, с хрипловатым возгласом бросилась Дину на шею.  
От неожиданности Дин чуть не сел в грязь и явно не без труда удержался от того, чтобы не выстрелить или хотя бы не заехать красотке рукояткой пистолета по затылку, чтобы умерить ее пыл. Сэм бросился было на помощь, но девица, оставив его брата, вдруг повисла у Сэма на шее, дрыгая ногами.   
От нее пахло озоном, потом и чем-то неуловимо-знакомым, но Сэм никак не мог понять чем. Как можно аккуратнее он обхватил тонкую гибкую талию руками и поставил девушку на землю. Теперь можно было рассмотреть ее поподробнее - торчащие короткие волосы, большие глаза, пухлые губы, грудь - Дин присвистнул даже, опустив взгляд пониже шеи якобы русалки, никакая мешковатая рубаха не могла скрыть того, что под ней прятался как минимум третий размер, а ниже - узкие бедра и, кажется, бесконечные ноги. Больше всего девица была похожа на офигенную супермодель, которую приготовили к съемкам в каком-нибудь совершенно отвязном рекламном ролике. Дин открыл уже рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, с кем же братья имеют честь, когда красотка вновь неуловимо знакомым движением наклонила голову в сторону и выдала мелодичным, но немного хриплым голосом:  
\- Здравствуй, Дин! Здравствуй, Сэм!  
Оба автоматически ответили в унисон:  
\- Привет, Кас!

В номере Кастиэль остановился возле окна, вглядываясь в мутное стекло. Дин растерянно замер за его спиной, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Ситуация была более чем странной, и в то же время принесшей некоторое облегчение: в конце концов Кастиэль был жив, в чьем бы теле он не находился.   
\- Ну, и что делать будем? – голос Сэма заставил Дина вздрогнуть и зло покоситься на брата. – Что?  
Дин подергал бровями, выразительно косясь на напряженную спину, прикрытую грязным плащом, и показал младшему кулак. Откашлявшись, прочистил горло и только собрался с мыслями, как Кас обернулся.  
\- Мне, наверное, стоит искупаться, - хрипло сказал Кас, теребя пояс штанов. – И переодеться. Я грязный.  
\- У нас тут нет женских шмоток, чувак! – выдавил Дин.  
\- Твоих штанов и футболки будет вполне достаточно. Ванная там? – Кастиэль направился в сторону пурпурной двери, полуприкрытой розовой плюшевой занавеской.  
\- Да, но мы… - Дверь закрылась, отсекая Кастиэля от Винчестеров. – Чувак…  
Помявшись, Дин достал из сумки одну из своих старых футболок, запасные джинсы и уже почти зашел в ванную, как вдруг его озарило:  
\- Вот же хрень!  
\- Что? – Сэм к этому времени уже устроился на пуфе, старательно потроша недра мини-бара.  
\- Он же там уже разделся, наверное, да? Как думаешь? А одежду как? А?  
\- Дин, это же Кас, – Сэм спокойно открывал третью бутылочку шампанского. – Просто зайди и отдай.  
\- Черт! – побледневший Дин закусил губу. – Дай-ка и мне одну.  
Хлебнув дешевого игристого, он пару секунд потоптался у двери, после чего нерешительно поскребся. Кас не отозвался. Дин выдохнул и, постучав о косяк, решительно распахнул дверь.  
Кастиэль стоял перед душевой кабиной, рассматривая вентили.  
\- Я тут одежду принес – зачастил Дин, - положу вот сюда, на полочку, а полотенце вот на полотенцесушитель повешу. Тут есть шампунь и гель для душа – два в одном, вот этот синий тюбик, этой мой. А вот эти белые флаконы - это шампунь Сэма и его же маска для волос. Ты, наверное, гель мой возьми, а голову мой…  
\- Дин, – прервал его Кастиэль, – сейчас меня волнует только то, как включается этот агрегат.   
Взмахом руки он очертил пространство душевой кабины. Дин закивал как припадочный и сунулся внутрь, врубив воду. Кастиэль благодарно кивнул, одним движением стянув с себя оставшуюся одежду и шагнув внутрь. Дин мучительно залился краской: на какое-то мгновение перед тем, как была задернута душевая шторка, он успел заметить сливочно-белую кожу, расцвеченную синяками и пятнами грязи, и притягательную округлость маленьких ягодиц.   
\- Я пойду… Подожду тебя в комнате… - прошептал уже скорее самому себе Дин и на негнущихся ногах вывалился из ванной в плюшевое безумие мотельного номера.

Кастиэль появился только через час. Он предстал перед Винчестерами в облаке пара, отмытый до блеска, с каплями воды, повисшими на концах коротких волос, и в одной футболке на голое тело. Продефилировал через весь номер и уселся на кровать, подогнув под себя ногу, представив обоим Винчестерам прекрасную возможность обозревать манящий темный треугольник.  
\- Кас! – Дин побагровел и будто бы даже начал задыхаться.  
\- Что? – Взгляд невинных синих глаз обезоруживал.  
\- Штаны! – хрипел старший из братьев Винчестеров, стремительно приближаясь к апоплексическому удару.  
\- Что?  
\- Может, ты все же оденешь штаны? – услужливо расшифровал хрипы и сипение брата Сэм, косясь куда-то в область Касовой пятки.  
\- Они с меня спадают. Сэм! Мои глаза чуть выше!  
\- О! – Сэм покраснел под возмущенным взглядом брата и отвернулся, открывая ноутбук.  
\- Одень штаны, Кас, - скомандовал Дин, - я сейчас найду тебе ремень.  
Кастиэль пожал плечами и грациозно стек с полиэстерового убожества, именуемого здесь постельным бельем, двинувшись за штанами. Дверь в ванную была распахнута, и прикрывать ее бывший ангел не стал, во второй раз за сегодня продемонстрировал Дину свою задницу. Натянув штаны, он вышел – те и правда спадали, а штанины были длинноваты, волочились по полу. Дин подошел к Касу, вдел в шлевки джинсов мягкий кожаный ремень. Попробовал затянуть на талии, но на ремне не хватало отверстий.  
\- Я пока могу и так походить. – Предложил Кас, потянувшись к своей застегнутой ширинке.  
Дина передернуло.  
\- Ни в коем случае! Я сейчас! – Он покопался в сумке, и, обнаружив необходимое, издал победный вопль. Примерился и шилом проделал в ремне недостающие отверстия, после чего самолично застегнул его на талии Каса.  
\- Вот и славно. Вот и хорошо. – Облегченно бормотал Дин, проводя руками по ремню и даже подергав его для проверки – не расстегнется ли случайно.  
\- Я уже могу смотреть? – выглянул из-за экрана ноутбука Сэм. – Может, обсудим ситуацию?  
Кас забрался на кровать и уселся, подтянув ноги - ну просто русалочка на камне. Дин с Сэмом расположились на пуфиках напротив кровати.  
\- Так как ты выбрался, Кас? – Сэм, решив не тянуть кота за хвост, задал главный вопрос.  
Кас передернул плечами, отчего его грудь мягко всколыхнулась, натягивая ткань застиранной футболки. Дин громко сглотнул.  
\- Я не мог пройти через врата. Там нет ходу не-людям. Поэтому я отправился вниз по реке.  
\- Как? На тебя же охотилась вся местная нечисть! – Дин подался вперед, ловя каждое слово.  
\- Построил плот. Скрепил два древесных ствола поясом от своего плаща и поплыл.

\- Ага. И куда приплыл?   
\- В обитель древних богов. Та река оказалась притоком Леты. Все реки Чистилища впадают в Лету. А на ее берегах живут древние боги. Я побывал у греческих богов, потом у богов Персии, а потом у египетских. И договорился с Осирисом.   
\- Как?  
\- Там еще и боги? – оба вопроса прозвучали одновременно. Кас на миг замер, раздумывая, на который из них отвечать.  
\- Эти боги готовы сделать многое, лишь бы получить немного силы.  
\- И ты... – Дин отказался произнести очевидное.  
\- ...отдал им свои. Благодать я отдать не мог, но с моими способностями пришлось расстаться.  
\- Как такое возможно? - Сэм рванулся вперед, так что потерял равновесие и чуть не свалился с пуфика. Кас вдруг замкнулся, плотно сжал губы и нахмурился. И стал очень похож на себя прежнего:  
\- Это не слишком приятная процедура. И действует она только в присутствии принимающего. Так что роли это уже не играет.  
\- Ну ладно, - Дин вклинился в разговор, чувствуя, что брат собирается засыпать Каса вопросами, - а что случилось с твоим сосудом?  
Кас опустил глаза, будто впервые сознательно глядя на свое тело. Нерешительно дотронулся пальцем до груди, отчего сосок сразу напрягся, и по ткани от него побежали мелкие складочки. Потом он посмотрел на собственную руку, ставшую значительно меньше и изящней.  
\- Исида, - пробормотал он. - Это было ее условие. Она потребовала мое мужское начало. Но у меня нет мужского начала, как нет и женского. Тогда она изменила мой вессель. Аментет потом вывела меня…   
Кастиэль вздрогнул:   
\- Это было долгое путешествие.  
\- И ты оказался на берегу реки? В Иллинойсе?  
\- Ну... да. Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Я... странно себя чувствовал.  
\- А сейчас?  
Кас выдохнул:  
\- И сейчас странно.  
\- А поменять сосуд ты не можешь? - Влез Сэм.  
Кас опустил голову, будто вслушиваясь в себя, потом покачал головой:  
\- Не думаю, что получится. Я не могу покинуть этот сосуд, не сейчас, когда я остался без сил. Да и потом, найти праведника, готового предоставить свое тело ангелу... Это не так-то просто. Встретить Джимми было для меня огромной удачей. А я сейчас к тому же вне закона.  
\- Понятно. Ну что, ты здесь, и это, наверно, хорошо. Завтра с утра позвоним... - Дин моргнул, понимая, что чуть было не предложил позвонить Бобби, настолько возвращение Каса выбило его из колеи. Сэм молча смотрел в угол. - Сэм пороется в интернете, и мы подумаем над тем, что можно сделать. Лады?  
Кас закивал. Сэм молча поднялся и направился к кровати. Дин непонимающе уставился на брата, который принялся снимать подушки и раскладывать их по полу:  
\- Эй, Сэм, ты чего делаешь?  
\- Ко сну готовлюсь.  
\- На полу?  
\- А где еще?  
\- Я могу на полу, - робко сказал Кас. - Я под мостом спал, там было хуже, чем здесь на полу.  
Оба Винчестера уставились на ангела:  
\- Нет уж, - припечатал Дин, - Сэм прав. Ты теперь дама, Кас, и спать будешь на кровати. А мы уж тут перекантуемся.   
\- Не понимаю, какая разница, какого пола мой вессель? И почему мы все не можем расположиться на кровати? Она кажется достаточно большой… - бормотал под нос Кастиэль, помогая сбрасывать на пол подушки и стягивая одно из многочисленных одеял, не замечая, как братья панически переглянулись.   
Тем временем, Сэм и Дин раскатали на полу спальные мешки.  
\- Ну, будем спать, да? Кас, наверное, ты ложись в постель, - предложил Дин, приглашающе похлопав по матрасу.  
Кастиэль опасливо придвинулся к розовому монстру, потыкал пальцем в подушку, после чего улегся – ровнехонько, вытянувшись по струнке и уставившись в потолок. Дин заботливо укрыл его одеялом, подоткнув края.  
\- Вот так, спи, а утром мы обязательно что-то придумаем, – обнадежил он Каса, однако в голосе его не слышалось уверенности.

Утро началось с ожидания. Кастиэль заперся в ванной, заставив обоих Винчестеров провести несколько неприятных минут, связанных с невозможностью удовлетворить потребность тела. В конце концов, Дин плюнул на все и, вывалившись из номера, как был - в футболке и трусах – оросил пожухшую клумбу. Сэм, решивший не нарушать приличий, с кислым лицом сновал по номеру, дожидаясь, когда же Кас соизволит закончить умываться. Услышав щелчок задвижки, он ворвался в ванную, просто выпихнув оттуда ошарашенного Кастиэля.  
\- Кас! Штаны! – нервно уточнил Дин, рассматривая рисунок на обоях.  
\- Я не успел! – оправдывался Кас, теребя подол футболки. – Что это с Сэмом?

Закончив с гигиеническими процедурами, все трое решили, что перед мозговым штурмом неплохо бы подкрепиться. Так что, загрузившись в арендованную Дином развалюху, они поехали искать местечко, где можно перекусить и не отравиться. Единогласно было решено, что «Санчо Сосиска» второму требованию не отвечает, поэтому Дин свернул на объездную дорогу, что вела к единственному в Пеории торговому центру. 

В закусочной народу было мало. Пара подростков, прогуливающих уроки в школе, пила ядовитого цвета молочные коктейли, а у кассы дремал похожий на отощавшую крысу юнец. Осоловелыми глазами он пялился в экран телевизора, размещенного на стене, на котором без перерыва крутилась реклама сети их закусочных. Отвратительно бодрый мужской голос раз за разом перечислял фирменные блюда и их составляющие, явно оказывая зомбирующий эффект – накручивая прядь жидких волос на палец, кассир, словно мантру, тихонечко повторял за голосом все до последнего слова.  
\- Кхм, – Дин прервал медитативную практику кассира. – Два бургера, две картошки-фри, два кофе и два пирога.  
\- Есть у вас что-то органическое? – вмешался Сэм. – Салаты там какие-нибудь?  
Кассир непонимающе уставился на посетителей, продолжая на грани слышимости бубнить состав «цыпленка по-деревенски».  
Дин закатил глаза и повторил заказ. Сэм попытался получить информацию о происхождении продуктов, но, наткнувшись на пустой, словно банковский счет заядлого игромана, взгляд, смирился и тоже заказал бургер, только без мяса.  
Получив через пару минут поднос с горячими свертками и стаканчиками, Винчестеры и Кастиэль присели за угловой столик.   
\- Приятного аппе...- начал Сэм, и замер с открытым ртом. Все время Кастиэль вел себя совершенно индифферентно, но, оказавшись за столом, он жадно впился в бургер зубами, одновременно пытаясь запихать пригоршню жареной картошки в рот. Приличного размера булка с двумя котлетами, проложенными сыром и каким-то подобием салата и помидоров исчезла за считанные укусы. В таком же темпе за ней последовала картошка. О том, что к пирогу прилагаются пластиковые вилки, ангел явно не подумал. Облизывая пальцы, он отламывал куски, собирал вытекающую начинку и, судя по глазам, был не против вылизать тарелку дочиста. Дин, несколько обалдевший от такого проявления пищевого энтузиазма, не удержался и пододвинул Касу свой пакет с ломтиками картошки. Не поблагодарив даже кивком, Кастиэль съел подношение, запил все залпом кофе и жадно уставился на Динов пирог. Отказать ему Дин не смог, правда, исхитрился впихнуть в липкие пальцы вилку. Подбираясь к корочке, Кастиэль немного сбавил темпы.   
Сэм все это время немного нервно оглядывался на подростков, которые восприняли происходящее как спектакль и принялись подбадривать Кастиэля громкими выкриками: "Давай, крошка!", "Оближи пальчики еще раз!" и "Хочешь, мы купим тебе сырных палочек?" Замолчать их заставил тяжелый взгляд, которым Дин прошелся по прыщавым раскрасневшимся лицам.   
\- Проголодался? - негромко спросил он, откусывая от своего бургера.  
\- Угу, - невнятно отозвался Кастиэль, - когда я вернулся, я вскоре начал чувствовать голод. Но люди почему-то пугались и не желали меня слушать, хотя я только хотел попросить немного еды, а возле реки росли не слишком приятные на вкус растения. Как называются такие желтые цветы, которые потом становятся белыми и пушистыми?  
\- Одуванчики? - помог Сэм.  
\- Да. Они весьма горькие на вкус.  
\- Ты ел одуванчики? - Дин, казалось, не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.  
\- В числе прочего. Вода в реке тоже странная на вкус, хуже, чем в Чистилище.  
\- Надо думать, - пробормотал Дин, - что-то шинных фабрик в Чистилище я не заметил. А вчера почему не сказал?  
\- К слову не пришлось, - ответил Кас, пальцем собирая кусочки пирога, упавшие на поднос.  
Вид у Кастиэля был еще тот – с торчащими в разные стороны волосами, весь перемазанный кетчупом, с крошками, прилипшими к губам и подбородку, он выглядел на редкость трогательно. Хотелось стереть все эти пятна и полосы, пригладить непокорные прядки, вообще окружить заботой и обложить ватой. Дин потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от подобных мыслей - все-таки, несмотря на то, что внешне Кастиэль уже не выглядел как Джимми, сущность его не изменилась. По крайней мере, не должна бы, убеждал себя Дин.  
\- Кас, что нам делать дальше?  
Ангел сидел, сосредоточенно прислушиваясь к себе. Кажется, скоростное поедание типового завтрака оказалось немного не по душе его желудку.  
\- Я... не знаю, Дин. У меня по-прежнему множество недоброжелателей среди небесного братства, так что лучше мне не высовываться. Да и вам опасно быть со мной...  
\- Ну, это забудь. Куда мы тебя сейчас отпустим?  
\- Дин, а вообще Кастиэль прав, - Сэм покосился на ангела и поправился, - права… прав, тьфу, не знаю, как тебя теперь называть.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, Сэм, обращайся ко мне как раньше, – предложил Кастиэль, явно недоумевая, с какой стати вообще возник такой вопрос.  
\- То есть ты предлагаешь вот так бросить его сейчас одного, без сил и средств? Под мост обратно отправить? - зло уставился на брата Дин.  
\- Нет, я предлагаю обезопасить себя. У нас Кроули на шее и есть дело.  
\- Знаешь, я уже понял, что тебе все это не нравится. Посмотри на него - кто его узнает?   
\- Кроули узнает.  
\- Значит, не надо показывать его Кроули. Заляжем на дно, все равно мы тут застряли. Никто на Каса и внимания не обратит.   
Сэм откинулся на стуле, всем своим видом выражая несогласие. Дин, удовлетворенный если не согласием, то, по крайней мере, непротивлением, удовлетворенно кивнул:  
\- Ну что, поехали? – проглотив последний кусок и вытерев рот салфеткой, он поднялся из-за стола.  
\- Дин, а ты не думаешь, что Касу надо купить какую-то одежду? - поинтересовался Сэм, допивая свой кофе.  
Дин хотел уже одернуть брата, чтобы не молол ерунды, как вдруг остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Кастиэля. Утопающий в футболке и штанах не по размеру, в китайских резиновых шлепанцах на босу ногу, тот выглядел, словно жертва стихийного бедствия.  
\- Прогуляйтесь по магазинам – я видел несколько вывесок при входе, - продолжил Сэм, - а я пока посижу здесь, попользуюсь бесплатным вайфаем…

Ходить по магазинам в число любимых занятий Дина Винчестера никогда не входило. Все эти бесконечные полки и вешалки с одеждой, необходимость примерки и так далее наводили на него жуткую тоску. Поэтому, проверив наличие золотой карточки на непредвиденные расходы, он потащил Кастиэля к здоровенному филиалу "Н&М", надеясь приобрести все необходимое разом. Кас послушно шлепал сзади следом и вздыхал.   
На металлических стойках висели самые разнообразные одежки. Дин вдруг с острой тоской, которой и сам от себя не ожидал, вспомнил о походах по магазинам с Лизой, обо всех этих: "А тебе нравится, милый?" и о поцелуях украдкой в кабинках за матерчатыми занавесками, и об обязательном мороженом после шопинга...  
\- Могу я Вам помочь? - нарисовалась из-за полки с разноцветными футболками продавщица.  
\- Э-э-э, да, спасибо. Нам надо купить одежду для девушки, - Дин резковато дернул Кастиэля за руку, и тот чуть не рухнул на него, наступив на разогнувшуюся штанину. При виде одетой в невероятный наряд темноволосой красотки, продавщица Минди вытаращила глаза, тщетно пытаясь скрыть свое удивление за профессиональной улыбкой.  
\- У нас как раз поступила новая коллекция... - начала она, но сопровождающий девушку крепкий молодой человек с невероятно зелеными глазами (тут Минди тоскливо вздохнула) сходу пресек отрепетированную рекламную речь:  
\- Не надо. Нам нужны подходящие штаны, шорты, пара футболок и куртка.   
Потом он покосился на Каса и покраснел, чем совершенно очаровал Минди:  
\- И трусы тоже нужны.  
\- Багаж потеряли? – участливо спросила продавщица, поворачиваясь к интересному покупателю левой щекой, на которой у нее была родинка. Мама называла ее "пикантной".  
\- Нет, - у девушки оказался неожиданно низкий голос, из-за отчетливой хрипотцы звучавший потрясающе сексуально, - я...  
\- Украли, - свистящим шепотом поведал Дин, снова резко дергая Каса за руку, - ничего не оставили. А обувь у вас продают?  
Десять минут спустя Минди сложила все затребованные покупателями товары. Странный, но привлекательный мужчина не позволил своей спутнице даже зайти в кабинку, чтобы примерить вещи - просто прикинул на глаз и довольно хмыкнул.   
\- Может, все-таки стоит посмотреть, как сидят вещи? - Минди кивком указала в направлении примерочных.  
\- Не надо, - усадив девушку на пол, он как раз прикладывал балетки подошвой к ее ступне. Девушка не возражала.   
\- Примерь-ка, - кинул он ей пару на колени. Пойдет?  
\- Неудобно, - пожаловалась девушка.  
\- Привыкнешь, сейчас все в таких ходят. Пошли уже.  
Провожая парочку к кассе, Минди не удержалась:  
\- Довольно нетерпеливый у Вас друг, - негромко произнесла она, пока Дин сражался с автоматом для оплаты.  
Девушка посмотрела на спутника, пожала плечами и вздохнула.

\- Давай, Кас, шевели колготками, у меня дел полно.- Дин злился из-за необходимости терять время на дурацкие покупки, когда в гараже стоит бедная импала, и даже искра не проскакивает по испуганно скрюченным клеммам. Он мысленно составлял план на день, прикидывая, с чего начать, пытаясь придумать, что могло случиться с машиной, и совершенно не задумывался над тем, что Кас с трудом поспевает, путаясь в длинных джинсах и шлепанцах. На последних ступеньках лестницы, уже почти перед кафе, где сидел Сэм, Дин не выдержал, повернулся, чтобы рявкнуть на копушу-ангела, и дернул его за руку, так что тот полетел вдруг носом вниз. И приземлился в объятия толстяка в синей униформе, лысоватого, с жидкой щеточкой усов под носом. Толстяк всмотрелся в лицо девушки, которая уставилась в ответ, приоткрыв рот, и Дин не успел даже вянуть, как врезался мордой в витрину кафе, обклеенную рекламой наггетсов и бургеров.   
\- Кричим, значит? - засопел охранник Дину в ухо. Дин поморщился - кажется, толстяку не помешал бы визит к стоматологу. Правда, когда тот заломил ему руку за спину и толчком заставил раздвинуть ноги, ставя в позу для обыска, ненужные мысли из головы испарились. Вот сейчас он скользнет руками по пояснице и нащупает рукоять пистолета, который Дин сдуру сунул утром за пояс...  
Кас мялся рядом, издавая какие-то жалобные звуки. Неожиданно охранник перестал давить Дину на затылок и переключился на топчущегося ангела:  
\- Мисс, он к Вам приставал? Принуждал Вас к чему-то? Не надо бояться, я на Вашей стороне!  
Кас отшатнулся, явно удивленный нежданным дружелюбием. Краем глаза Дин видел, что Сэм уже заметил разыгрывающуюся перед кафе сценку и захлопывает ноутбук, торопясь на помощь. Кастиэль втянул воздух и попытался что-то сказать, но в этот момент вмешался подошедший Сэм:  
\- Офицер, пожалуйста, это недоразумение... - при этом он отодвинул Каса в сторону, поступив на взгляд охранника чересчур грубо, так что тот проявил неожиданную прыть, и Сэм распластался по витрине рядом с братом.  
\- Сходили за покупками, - пробомотал Дин.  
Охранник орал, брызгая слюной, что не позволит "так" обращаться с юными леди, только не в его смену! Вокруг собрались зрители: старушка с карликовым пуделем, подростки с коктейлями из кафе и продавщица из магазинчика напротив. Сэм все пытался повернуться и объяснить, в чем дело. Постоянно получая в спину тычок и врезаясь лбом в стекло, Дин медленно лез под рубашку, надеясь незаметно достать пистолет и перепрятать его, когда Кас, наконец-то, сообразил по-настоящему включиться в игру. Мягко положив узкую ладошку на поросшую рыжеватыми волосками мясистую лапищу охранника, которой тот уже сжимал рацию, намереваясь вызвать подкрепление, он заговорил голосом, который сделал бы честь работнице месяца фирмы, предлагающей секс по телефону:  
\- Пожалуйста, офицер, не надо. Это всего лишь небольшое недоразумение.  
Дин хотел было рявкнуть ему, чтобы заткнулся и не молол чепухи, когда увидел немедленную реакцию охранника и заткнулся. Апоплексическая краснота покрыла щеки толстяка, уродливо расползаясь даже на шею и затылок, рука вздрогнула, и он чуть не выронил свою рацию, а лицо расплылось в самой идиотской улыбке, которую Дину когда-либо доводилось видеть:  
\- Ну что Вы, мисс, я же все видел...  
Кас потянул его за рукав, оттаскивая от Винчестеров и мило улыбаясь. Даже вдруг челку себе пригладил, хотя, надо признаться, глядя в эти ярко сияющие глаза, Дину самому захотелось расплыться в улыбке. А охранник уже ворковал чего-то, объясняя, что терпеть не может, когда леди в его присутствии подвергаются грубому насилию:  
\- Ну что Вы, я всего лишь споткну...лась, - пробормотал Кас, запнувшись на окончании, - со мной все хорошо. Это мои... кузены, мы приехали, чтобы купить кое-что, а потом вспомнили, что опаздываем, поэтому и торопились. Никто никого не принуждает.  
Пока Кас говорил, охранник застенчиво поглядывал на него, не зная, куда девать руки. На лице явно отражалась работа мысли, и Дин даже примерно представлял, в каком направлении эти мысли движутся. Вот только в их планы не входили рандеву с охранниками. Он слегка кашлянул, привлекая внимание Каса, и тот все понял. Пожелал охраннику доброго дня, подхватил пакет с покупками и продефилировал к выходу из торгового центра. Дин и Сэм, покосившись еще раз на поборника женской чести, последовали за ним. 

На стоянке оба выдохнули, догоняя Кастиэля, который уже отыскал их временную машину и ждал, пока Дин отопрет ее.   
\- Ну, ты, чувак, даешь, - пробормотал Дин, - споткнулась... На ногах надо держаться лучше!  
\- Дин, в этом теле все иначе. Тут смещенный центр тяжести, и ноги как-то странно двигаются. Я не могу нормально ходить, - оправдывался Кас. - Кроме того, штаны слишком длинные.  
\- Ладно, надо сматываться отсюда. Поздравляю, еще одну точку общепита мы сегодня похерили, я больше в этот центр ни ногой.   
Дин юзом вывел машину со стоянки и свернул в направлении окраины, где находилась автомастерская. В салоне висело неприятное обиженное молчание. Он окинул брата внимательным взглядом, потом смилостивился:   
\- Я наверняка до вечера проторчу в гараже. Берите машину и делайте, что хотите. Только пусть вон он переоденется. Да не в машине же сразу! - заорал он, глядя, как ангел уцепился за край футболки, намереваясь ее стянуть. - Неужели так трудно запомнить?  
Кас передернул плечами и уставился в окно. Сэм открыл было рот, но тоже промолчал. Так, в молчании, они доехали до гаража Роба, который уже возился во дворе над старым фордом, и Дин, не прощаясь, ушел, остановившись только на секунду пожать механику руку. Сэм перебрался на водительское сиденье, повертелся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и предложил:  
\- Давай заедем в мотель, бросим вещи, а потом можно поехать в город, посмотрим, что там интересного.   
Кас, оттаивая, кивнул. Хотя, правильнее было бы сказать: изящно склонил голову в знак согласия.

В номере они первым делом распотрошили пакет с покупками.  
\- Ну что, переоденешься? - предложил Сэм, сомнением разглядывая крохотные джинсовые шорты и микроскопические майки, купленные Дином.  
\- Можно, - Кас перебирал вещи, словно бы что-то прикидывая, - что мне одеть, как думаешь?  
Сэм посмотрел на Каса, на шмотки, и его осенило:  
\- А ты же ничего из этого не примерял, верно? Дин просто похватал первое, что под руку попало…  
\- Ты не совсем прав, Дин довольно четко обозначил, что нам нужно: штаны, шорты, футболки и трусы, а та милая продавщица очень быстро все подобрала… - возразил Кас, рассматривая пластиковую упаковку с нижним бельем.  
\- Тогда давай ты сейчас все померяешь, а если что-то тебе не понравится, то мы съездим и поменяем? – Глядя, как Кас расцветает от его слов, Сэм приосанился и расправил плечи. Потом, конечно, обозвал себя идиотом и отправил Каса в ванную, переодеваться.  
Кас шуршал в ванной, словно мышь, собирающаяся вить гнездо. Пару раз в номере повисала тревожащая тишина, и тогда Сэм спрашивал, все ли у Каса в порядке и не требуется ли тому помощь. Услышав тихое «все нормально», Сэм возвращался к ноуту и соку из минибара, а шуршание возобновлялось с новой силой. Наконец, Кас неуверенно вышел из ванной. Сэм глянул на него и восхищенно присвистнул:  
\- Ого!  
\- Что? – Заволновался Кас, крутясь на месте. – Я что-то неправильно одел?  
\- Нет-нет! Все в полном порядке! – заверил его Сэм, все еще пытаясь соотнести старого знакомого Каса и роскошную девушку в узких джинсах и тонкой футболке, стоящую посреди их номера и мнущую в руках короткую кожаную куртку. – Что там вы еще купили?  
Кас метнулся переодеваться, и появился уже в шортах. Его длинные ноги стали и вовсе бесконечными, и Сэм подумал, что может быть, для их с Дином спокойствия, следовало оставить Каса в мужской одежде, еще лучше купить ему паранджу и не выпускать из комнаты во избежание…   
\- Тебе очень идет, - заверил он Каса, - твой новый вессель очень красивый… Джимми тоже был привлекательный, но этот…  
Сэм нарисовал руками фигуру, похожую на песочные часы и глянул на Кастиэля, в надежде, что тот понял, о чем он говорит, но наткнулся на недоуменно вздернутую бровь.  
\- Неважно!   
\- Дину понравится? – поинтересовался Кас, одергивая короткие штанины шорт.   
Сэм подумал, что вряд ли, но решил поддержать Каса:  
\- Конечно! А тебе самому нравится?  
\- Все это очень странно и необычно, но в этой одежде я хотя бы не спотыкаюсь, и она не спадает…  
\- Еще бы он спала, - себе под нос сказал Сэм, оценивая предельное натяжение трикотажа области Кастиэлевой новой груди.  
\- Хотя мой вессель, похоже, немного неправильный… - чуть расстроено продолжил Кас.  
\- А? – встрепенулся Сэм. – Что значит неправильный?  
\- Я тут посмотрел журнал, что та милая продавщица положила в пакет с одеждой. Там изображены девушки, и у них нет волос, а у меня есть…  
\- Ты о чем? Там каталог с лысыми? – Сэм выпучил от удивления глаза, отказываясь верить в такую рекламную стратегию.  
\- Почему лысые? Я говорю про ноги! – и, подойдя поближе, Кас поставил свою ногу Сэму на колено. Сэм уставился на ногу, будто бы она могла его укусить, но, в конце концов, понял, о чем тот говорит. Аккуратная женская ножка была покрыта тонкими темными волосками.  
\- Они их бреют, - пояснил Сэм. – Женщины бреют ноги, подмышки и линию бикини…  
\- Зачем? – Шокированно спросил Кас, казалось, что сама идея бритья ног разрушает его представление о мироустройстве. – Бог создал людей с волосами на теле, зачем же от них избавляться?  
\- Ну, просто так более эстетично, - попытался оправдать глупое человечество Сэм, - да и в жару приятней…  
\- Мне тяжело это понять, - упрямо гнул свою линию Кас, - но я попытаюсь.  
С решительным выражением лиц он вновь направился к ванной.

Чтобы окончательно собраться Кастиэлю понадобилось еще минут сорок. Сэм погрузился в это время в поиски иных намеков на сверхъестественную деятельность где-нибудь в Пеории или непосредствнной близости от городка, и не заметил, как прошло время. Кастиэль, похоже, даже причесался, смочив волосы водой, и выглядел как диснеевская Бетти Буп, но Сэм решил оставить дальнейшие уроки по теме "быть девушкой" на другой раз. И так два часа пролетели подобно болиду через стартовую линию, не сидеть же до вечера в номере.   
Сэм проверил наличие мобильника, ключей от номера и машины и двинулся следом за Кастиэлем на стоянку, постоянно одергивая себя и напоминая, что соблазнительно покачивающаяся попка перед его глазами принадлежит все тому же чуваку, который сломал стену в его голове и вообще дел натворил немеряно. Получалось плоховато.

Купив пару пицц, Сэм и Кастиэль забрали перемазаного машинным маслом Дина из автомастерской, когда солнце уже коснулось краем вод Иллинойса, и вернулись в номер. Брокенмахер никак не отреагировал на то, что в номере для молодоженов живут теперь не только два парня, но и неизвестная девица, не предъявившая документов. В этот вечер он спал не за стойкой, а в комнате для персонала, перед включенным телевизором. Борода белоснежнм руном стекала по его груди. Полюбовавшись на эту идиллию, Дин хмыкнул и, кажется, даже его настроение несколько улучшилось. Сэм поежился, заметив шельмовской блеск в глазах брата. Портье явно стоило бы быть поосторожнее.  
Вечер прошел на удивление мирно. Пока Дин мылся, Кас помог Сэму разложить на кровати открытые коробки с пиццами, салфетки и уже привычно уселся в изголовьепо-турецки. Попыток снять шорты он не препринимал, и Сэм был ему за это благодарен. Ему вполне хватило за день восхищеных возгласов и свистов им в спину, и даже пришлось пару раз доступно объяснять особенно рьяным поклонникам длиноногих брюнетк, что эта девушка - не одна и не свободна. Кастиэль к концу дня неожиданно начал глуповато хихикать, раздражая Сэма не хуже, чем скрип ногтей по школьной доске. Из того, что они посмотрели в городе, Сэм не запомнил ровным счетом ничего.  
Пережевывая "маргариту", Сэм тоскливо думал, что еще пара дней с таким Кастиэлем наедине сведут его с ума. Впервые в жизни он пожел себе немедленно найти дело, требующее долгих и подробных розысков в библиотеке, причем, желательно, в отделе с доступом исключительно для мужчин.  
Дину терзания брата были неведомы. Он побрызгал острым соусом на свои куски "спечиале" и с аппетитом принялся пережевывать клейковатое тесто с слоем салями, ветчины и консервированных шампиньонов. Кастиэль ел оба сорта, не задумываясь о вкусе. Ничто не прерывало сосредоточенного причмокивания и звуков трех пар жующих челюстей.   
После ужина Дин хотел было отправиться в бар, потом оценил Кастиэля, который сосредоточенно оттирал пятна томатного соуса с новой футболки, напряженные плечи опять погрузившегося в виртуальный мир Сэма, вздохнул и лег на спальник. Всю ночь ему снились танцующие канкан египетские божества и раззявившая беззубый рот импала.

Утро добрым не бывает, если вы втроем живете в номере с совмещенным санузлом, и один из вас - недоангел без понятия о физических потребностях только что проснувшихся людей. Кастиэль проснулся опять раньше всех, шумел водой в душе и не отзывался ни на стук, ни на вопли под дверью. В этот раз Сэм присоединился к Дину перед клумбой. Можно было надеяться, что еще пара дней усилий, и на ней воспрянут засохшие было неидентифицируемые цветы.   
Дин отправился в душ первым, тем более, что после водных процедур Кастиэля горячей воды все равно не осталось, и Сэм не собирался морозить себе задницу. Решив подождать, пока бойлер хоть немного подогреет содержимое, Дин тщательно намазался пеной для бритья и потянулся за своей любимой бритвой.  
\- Что за хрень? - выскочивший из ванной Дин недоуменно хлопал глазами, ниже все лицо скрывалось под слоем белоснежной пены. - Кто трогал мою бритву? Что это?  
Потрясая станком, Дин подскочил к Сэму. Тот с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не втянуть голову в плечи. После возвращения из чистилища Дин объехал четыре драгстора, чтобы найти именно ту самую модель, которой пользовался вот уже лет десять, и берег ее от поползновений Сэма как зеницу ока. Сэм знал об этом и никогда ни на бритву, ни на сменные станки не претендовал, предпочитая ходить небритым, чем собачиться с Дином. В этом деле тот шуток не понимал.  
Теперь с драгоценного приспособления свисали темные и весьма длинные, слегка завивающиеся волосы.   
\- Я спрашиваю, что это? - Дин брезгливо двумя пальцами поднял бритву повыше. Кастиэль оторвался от созерцания облаков в окне и невозмутимо пояснил:  
\- Я воспользовался вчера твоей бритвой.   
\- Зачем? - задушенно спросил Дин, до боли сжимая кулак свободной руки.  
\- Сэм объяснил мне, что у особей женского пола принято избавляться от волос на ногах, под мышками и в области лобка. Я последовал этому совету. Должен сказать, брить лицо значительно проще и удобнее.  
Дин издал звук, словно его вот-вот стошнит прямо в центр сердцеобразного белого коврика с розовыми закорючками, размахнулся, и любимый станок соколом покинул номер через открытое окно. Что-то во всей этой истории подсказало Сэму, что Кастиэль как минимум еще один день будет висеть у него на шее, и машины им в этот день не видать как собственных ушей.   
\- Ты… ты… - Дин хватал воздух ртом, словно загнанная лошадь, - вы… я… блядь!  
Не способный сказать что-то внятное, Дин, вращая глазами, словно в него вселился демон, выбежал из номера так и не стерев пену с лица.  
\- Что это с ним? – слегка обеспокоился Кастиэль.  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул, и начал ликбез о недопустимости использования чужих предметов гигиены.  
Чтобы предотвратить в дальшейшем подобные утреннему инциденты, оба посетили аптеку. Вооруженные довольно длинным списком всего самого необходимого девушке в долгих автомобильных путешествиях, Сэм и Кас начали увлекательную охоту. В конце концов Сэм оказался у кассы с полностью набитой тампаксами, ватными шариками, гигиенической помадой и еще полусотней других штучек корзинкой. Топтавшийся сзади одутловатый мужик средних лет сочувтственно вздохнул.  
\- Что? Шоппинг с подружкой? – Его тележка была забита туалетной бумагой, памперсами, стиральным порошком, бутылями отбеливателей, ополаскивателей и моющих средств для посуды, а также десятком упаковок суперпоглощающих прокладок.  
Сэм кисло кивнул, не вдаваясь в тонкости их с Касом отношений.  
\- Это ад, дружище, - одышливо пыхтел мужик, наезжая тележкой на Сэма. - Я уверен что он именно такой: аптечные полки забитые всей этой хренью с крылышками и без. И тебе надо купить упаковку этой хрени, а ты не знаешь точно, какая именно хрень понадобилась твоей благоверной сегодня. Может это ежедневная хрень, или хрень с супервпитывающим покрытием, или та, которая подгодит для трусиков-танга… Ты, блядь, знал, что они могут менять размер? Трансформеры, мать их! И ты стоишь, как баран, не зная, что тебе сегодня выбрать, а мимо проходит девушка твоей мечты, вот как та красотка, которую клеит байкер. И ты стоишь с упаковкой хуйни, ароматизированной ромашкой, и понимаешь, что твоя жизнь ничего не стоит…  
Сэм автоматически покосился в указанном направлении и замер: у стойки с презервативами стоял Кас, а рядом с Касом отирался какой-то татуированный бугай в кожанной жилетке, темных очках и бандане. Скалясь на все тридцать два зуба он поглаживал своей лапищей Каса по бедру, одновременно кивая головой куда-то в сторону. Сэма бросило в холодный пот, от мысли, что могло бы произойти с Кастиэлем.  
\- Кас! – хрипло крикнул Сэм. – Иди сюда!  
Кастиэль мило улыбнулся бугаю и вихляя бедрами подошел к очереди.  
\- Да, Сэм?  
\- Мы все взяли? Проверь, - попросил Сэм, протягивая Касу список, и одновременно привлекая его к себе, обнимая за талию. Бугай сдулся, увидев, что Кас не один и скрылся за рядами лекарств.  
\- Вроде бы все. Я хочу есть, поедем завтракать? – Кас просительно посмотрел на Сэма, чуть надув губы.  
\- Конечно, - выдавил Сэм. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Тренируюсь. В рекламе помады девушка-модель делала именно так, – невинно выдал Кас. И тут же добавил. – Ой, а вон то, это не еда?  
У самой кассы примостились коробки с витаминизированными батончиками.  
\- Еда, – согласился Сэм.  
\- Можно я…  
\- Конечно.  
Кас радостно рванул к вожделенным сладостям, а Сэм сделал себе пометку кормить ангела почаще и покалорийней. Похоже, у его нового весселя был очень быстрый обмен веществ.  
\- Ого, - раздалось за спиной. Мужик с тележкой потемневшими глазами, чуть ли не капая слюнями на гору прокладок, смотрел на гребущего словно голодный африканский ребенок батончики Каса. – Так это твоя красотка? Вот кому повезло так повезло! Чувак, ты просто счастливчик! Для такой девушки я покупал бы прокладки целыми днями.  
Сэм хмуро покосился на еще одного почитателя Касовой красоты, но тут подошла его очередь в кассу.

Расплатившись и загрузив в машину покупки, Сэм с Кастиэлем решили сходиь еще и за продуктами.   
\- Шопоголить так по полной! – Скаламбурил Сэм и потянул Каса в расположенный поблизости супермаркет, потратив там еще несколько часов их жизни.   
В конце концов они устроили пикник прямо на обочине, свернув с дороги в тенек столетних деревьев.  
Кас съел упаковку копченого мяса, пару булок для бургеров, смазав их майонезом, запил все молоком и закусил эмэндемсом. Удовлетворенно погладив себя по животу, он пихнул плечом Сэма, грызшего яблоко.  
\- Что будем делать теперь?  
Сэм, полностью выдохшийся за пол-дня беготни по магазинам, кивнул на автомобиль.  
\- Поедем домой.  
Кас просиял:  
\- Звучит здорово.  
\- Что именно? – озадачился Сэм, выкидывая огрызок в заросли травы.  
\- Дом.

В номере Кас уткнулся в телевизор – по каналу МТВ как раз показывали старые выпуски «Американской топ-модели». Очевидно, он решил полностью вжиться в новое тело и находился в поиске ролевых моделей. Сэм погрузился в виртуальный мир, шерстя новостные сайты, в надежде найти новое дело. Идиллия царила до вечера, пока ее не нарушил еще более взбешенный, чем утром, Дин.  
\- Ты! Ах ты, паскуда! – закричал он, вломившись в номер. – Долбанные свечи! Гад! Как можно было не менять свечи в моей детке?  
Сэм, слегка опешивший от такого напора, уточнил:  
\- Ты починил импалу?  
Дин зарычал:  
\- Конечно, я починил! Но если бы кое-кто, кто катался в моей машине со своей дурацкой псиной хоть иногда заглядывал под капот, никаких проблем вообще бы не было! Свечи, Сэм!  
\- Ну, мне как-то не до того было… - промямлил Сэм, спровоцировав новый взрыв.  
\- Свечи! Это же самое простое! Свечи!  
\- Ты не мог бы кричать потише, Дин. Тайра сейчас выгонит кого-то из девочек, - раздался голос Каса.  
Дин волком глянул на того, выхватил пульт и вырубил телек.  
\- На хуй Тайру! Моя детка!...  
\- Я нашел нам дело, – сделал ход конем Сэм, заставив, наконец, брата замолчать. – В Спрингфилде пропадают молодые мужчины.  
\- И? – нервно спросил Дин, все еще переживая мысленно те ужасы, которые перенесла детка за полгода с Сэмом.  
\- Ну, а потом находят их растерзанные тела, причем повреждения настолько сильные, что идентификация возможна только по ДНК.  
\- Официальные подозреваемые? – Дин уже вошел в модус охотника за нечистью.  
\- Отсутствуют.  
\- Интересно.  
\- Я никогда не был в Спрингфилде. – Подал голос Кастиэль.

Согласно гугл-картам от Пеории до Спрингфилда, что в штате Миссури, примерно четыреста миль, в зависимости какой дорогой ехать. На преодоление этого пути требуется где-то 6 часов в идеале, учитывая всякие непредвиденные задержки - часов 8. Эта поездка запомнилась Сэму как самая нудная, долгая и нервная из всех, что ему доводилось совершить начиная с шестимесячного возраста.   
Начать с того, что им трижды пришлось возвращаться в номер. В своих походах по магазинам Сэм как-то не учел, что Касу, разжившимуся барахлишком, понадобиться какая-то емкость для хранения и транспортировки оного. В смысле, дорожную сумку купить они забыли. Пришлось собирать разбросанные по ванной и кровати одежки в пару найденных пакетов. Косметички в числе приобретенных в аптеке товаров тоже не оказалось, еще один пакет потребовался для всех баночек, коробочек, упаковочек и тюбиков. Сэм стоически помогал собирать все богатство, пока Дин бесился возле возрожденной к жизни Детки, поверяя ей свои печали. Подхватив один из пакетов, Кас вызвался вернуть ключ Борокмахену, который дремал под полусухим фикусом совершенно пустого холла. Похоже, что Кастиэль не только на байкеров и страдающих одышкой мужей производил впечатление, по крайней мере, при звуке его шагов портье, или кто он там был в отеле, резво вскочил, огладил бороду и завел непринужденную беседу, шамкая вставной челюстью. Кастиэль вежливо беседу поддерживал, улыбался и играл с брелком ключа, щекоча себя время от времени под подбородком. Каждый раз, когда он так делал, Борокмахен замирал, терял мысль и на его лице проступало выражение, скорее соответствующее сатиру, а не благообразному Санте Клаусу, которым он выглядел, когда спал. Сэм вздохнул и, проходя мимо, пихнул Каса слегка локтем в спину, напоминая о необходимости двигаться. Тот, наконец, распрощался и пошел следом.  
Дин швырнул пакеты в багажник поверх их с Сэмом сумок и шумно захлопнул крышку. Кас передернул плечами и спокойно влез на заднее сиденье. Мотор взревел, Импала рванула с места, оставляя черные следы покрышек на размягчившемся от жары асфальте и...  
\- Дин, стой!   
Дин так резко ударил по тормозам, что не успевший еще пристегнуться Сэм чувствительно приложился лбом о ветровое стекло, а потом еще и затылком о подголовник.  
\- Что? - выкрикнули оба.  
\- Мне в туалет надо.  
\- О боже... - застонал старший Винчетер, за что немедленно получил щелчок по затылку:  
\- Не поминай имя Отца всуе, особенно в таком богохульном смысле. Я быстро.  
Задним ходом Импала вернулась на стоянку и, нервно рыча мотором, замерла перед входом в мотель. Судя по звукам, донесшимся из холла, Борокмахен весьма обрадовался возвращению постоялицы. Через десять минут Дин выключил мотор и положил голову на руль. Сэм прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как они с Амелией мыли Смутьяна, и тот забрызгал их с головы до ног, а потом они принимали душ...  
\- Поехали, - Кас с довольным вздохом устроился на сиденье во второй раз за день. Сэм подергал за ремень безопасности, убеждаясь, что тот надежно закреплен, и только тогда расслабился.  
Миль через пять Дин порылся в коробке с кассетами, сунул одну из них в магнитофон и постепенно успокоился. Сэм рассматривал пейзаж по краям дороги, Кас сзади возился на прогревшемся сиденье и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Неожиданно он сунулся между сиденьями и твердо сказал, обращаясь к Дину:  
\- Поворачивай.  
Привычка повиноваться четким приказам у Дина сохранилась, по-видимому, на уровне подсознания, иначе с чего бы ему резко выворачивать руль влево, через двойную сплошную, да так, что Сэм в этот раз долбанулся виском о верхний край окна. И только потом до Дина дошло, что именно потребовал от него Кас, и что он сам сделал.  
\- Какого хрена? - рявкнул Дин, собираясь вернуться на прежний маршрут, но Кас сжал его плечо и трагическим голосом произнес:  
\- Я забыл кое-что в номере. Очень важное. Пожалуйста, Дин, - при этом он изогнул шею под странным углом и проникновенно заглянул Винчестеру в глаза. - Пожалуйста, - с нажимом произнес он, не убирая руки с плеча Дина.  
Сэм сокрушенно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, качая головой. Импала покатилась обратно к мотелю.  
На этот раз Кас обернулся всего минут за пять. Он вернулся, победно размахивая трусиками, а Борокмахен даже вышел на крыльцо и помахал ему на прощанье. Дин и Сэм одинаково уставились на беленькие в розовый горошек трусы, которые Кас разве что к груди не прижимал.  
\- Это... это то самое важное? - сумел все-таки сказать Дин, нервно дергая пальцами. Сэм знал этот жест - обычно Дин так разминал мышцы, готовясь выхватить пистолет и всадить всю обойму в морду особенно зарвавшемуся монстру.  
\- Конечно. Видишь, среда? - Кас растянул трусы перед лицом Дина, чтобы тот смог прочитать украшенную цветочками надпись. - Что я буду по средам носить?  
\- Ты не мог ему трусов без надписей купить? - сквозь зубы произнес Сэм, прикидывая, успеет ли он вышибить оружие из руки брата при худшем развитии событий.  
\- Заткнись, ты! А ты, мистер Бин, в машину, быстро.  
\- Я не мистер...  
\- В машину! И даже если ты мне скажешь, что забыл в номере свою благодать вместе с крыльями и нимбом, я не поверну! Или ты пойдешь за своими вещичками пешком. Ты понял?  
Кас надулся и в очередной раз расположился посередине заднего сиденья, подчеркнуто не глядя ни на одного из братьев. Дин выехал со стоянки и в третий раз свернул на дорогу, ведущую к государственному шоссе, но не проехал и ста метров, как Кастиэль вдруг распахнул дверцу и попытался на ходу выскочить из машины.  
\- Куда? - визжа тормозными колодками, Импала закружилась по дороге. Сэма мотало не хуже Дороти в летящем домике, а Кас висел на раскрытой двери, цепляясь за ручку и пытаясь не свалиться с сиденья под колеса. - Ты придурок? У тебя мозги отшибло? Ты дебил?  
\- Я пойду обратно. Я забыл мой шампунь и гель для душа. Я не могу ехать без шампуня, мне не подходят средства Сэма! А от твоего геля у меня сохнет и чешется кожа! Мне надо обратно!  
\- Я убью тебя!... - Кас выскочил из машины и резво побежал к мотелю, который еще даже не скрылся за поворотом. Дин бессильно застонал, сжимая кулаки. Сэм ощупывал голову и челюсть, а заодно и ребра, помятые ремнем безопасности, проверяя их сохранность.   
\- И ради него я год мочил монстров, чтобы найти вот ЭТО, - пробормотал Дин, невидяще глядя на пустынную дорогу. - Заткнись, Сэм.  
Сэм закрыл рот и отвернулся.

Путь до Спрингфилда далее протекал довольно спокойно, если не учитывать, конечно, что им приходилось сворачивать на каждую вторую заправку, потому что Касу надо было пописать, умыться, купить попить, потом поесть, потом опять пописать... К трем часам ночи, когда Импала подкатила к первому попавшемуся мотелю на окраине Спрингфилда, Кастиэль спал на заднем сиденье, подсунув под щеку куртку Сэма и укрытый рубашкой Дина. В свете мигающей вывески лицо его окрашивалось то в красный, то в синий, но выглядело абсолютно безмятежным. Дин вздохнул и пошел заказывать семейный номер, пока Сэм собирал вывалившиеся из пакетов и разлетевшиеся по всему багажнику вещи Кастиэля.


	3. Виноградный сок

Чертыхаясь, Дин ввалился в номер. За окном бушевала гроза, ливень лил, не переставая, целый день, и по местным новостям вовсю передавали штормовое предупреждение.  
\- Ну как? – поднял голову от ноутбука Сэм, поеживаясь от сквозняка.  
\- Херня полная – труп есть, но явно не наш, – отозвался Дин из ванной, энергично вытираясь полотенцем.  
\- М-да, а наш-то должен появиться со дня на день.   
\- Я помню! Мы торчим тут уже месяц! Думаешь, можно забыть, что в Спрингфилде каждую третью неделю месяца кого-то разрывают на куски? – Огрызнулся Дин, бросая полотенце на пол и шествуя к холодильнику. – Есть чего пожрать?  
\- Удивительно! – Воскликнул Сэм, возвращаясь к закладкам браузера.  
\- Что именно? – Дин зубами сорвал обертку с шоколадного батончика и расправился с ним в два укуса, тут же потянувшись за сандвичем с индейкой в полиэтиленовой упаковке, одновременно второй рукой включая чайник.  
\- Ну, мы говорим, что кого-то разобрали на заливное, а ты тут же заявляешь что проголодался, - усмехнулся Сэм. - Мне тоже налей.  
\- Я тебе что? Обслуга? Сам встань и налей! Себе и мне, а то, пока ты тут шерстил отчеты с места преступления, я на этих самых местах вживую побывал! – сказал Дин и упал на диван, удовлетворенно застонав.  
Сэм закатил глаза, но все же поднялся и налил две кружки кофе.  
\- А где, кстати, наша маленькая принцесса? – поинтересовался спустя минуту Дин, заметив, что телевизор выключен, и даже крохотное переносное радио не изрыгает попсовые мелодии, так полюбившиеся бывшему ангелу в последние дни.  
\- Вышел за минеральной водой. Насмотрелся каких-то дурацких передач про красоту и здоровье и поскакал за своими двумя литрами чистой родниковой в день.  
\- Далеко поскакал? – Немедленно встревожился Дин. Как показала практика, Кас был чем-то вроде оружия массового поражения для всех половозрелых мужчин. Каждый раз, когда Кастиэль выходил в люди, к нему тут же, словно пчелы на мед, слетались самцы всех мастей и размеров, заставляя братьев Винчестеров нервничать и совершать стратегическое отступление (ну, или если честно, то спасаться бегством) в гостиничный номер.   
\- Да тут в коридоре за углом стоит автомат с напитками, – ответил Сэм, продолжая пялиться в электронный документ.  
\- И давно он вышел?  
\- Минуты за две до того, как ты пришел.  
\- Итого – пятнадцать минут назад, - быстро подсчитал Дин. – Блядь!  
Вскочив с дивана, Дин уже собрался идти - организовывать поиски, как дверь распахнулась, и внутрь ввалился, хихикая, Кас. Был он весь какой-то помятый и без воды.  
\- Ты где был? – набычившись, спросил Дин, сжимая кулаки. Вся эта байда со сменой тела достаточно сильно на него подействовала, расшатывая и без того растрепанные после года в Чистилище нервы.  
\- И тебе привет, Дин, – ответил Кас, проходя в комнату и хватаясь за пульт.  
\- Я задал вопрос!  
\- Дин, прекрати! – поморщился тот, включая МТV. – Хотел минералки взять, а там автомат сломан. Съел мои пять долларов и ничего не выдал. Ну, я и прогулялся к управляющему.  
\- Он тебе ничего не сделал? – Дин отчего-то был уверен, что с Касом обязательно случится что-то не очень хорошее, если тот будет гулять один.  
\- Нет, с чего бы ему что-то мне делать? Угостил печеньем и рассказал про то, как ему одиноко по ночам, вот собственно и все.  
\- Ага, понятненько, – пробормотал Дин, обменявшись понимающими взглядами с Сэмом. Кажется, им нужно будет кое-кому объяснить, что развлекаться нужно в нерабочее время, а рассказывать о своих проблемах – психотерапевту, а не симпатичным постоялицам.

Винчестеры уже месяц торчали в Спрингфилде, без всяких подвижек по делу о разорванных и с трудом опознанных телах. Всего тел было десять. Собственно, к десятому убийству они и подоспели, надеясь поймать монстра по горячим следам. След, и правда, еще дымился – тело было теплым, когда его обнаружили на берегу реки местные бомжи. Сломанные конечности, растерзанные внутренние органы, превратившиеся в одно сплошное месиво, вырванные глаза и язык и даже, кажется, обглоданные кончики пальцев – вот и все что осталось от несчастного парня. Джон Доу номер пять – десятая жертва Спрингфилдского маньяка, как того называли детективы. Единственное, что объединяло жертвы – их пол и возраст – молодые мужчины до 35 лет, а также место обнаружения трупов. Сэм нанес на карту места, где были найдены трупы, но никакой системы, по крайней мере, пока, отыскать не удалось. Глядя на красные точки, напоминающие рассыпавшиеся хлебные зерна, Дин подумал, что кому-то просто наплевать на все. То, что трупы валялись практически на виду, неподалеку от дороги, только подтверждало эту версию. Вот только кому понадобилось развлекаться таким образом?

\- А может, кто-то начитался Поппи Брайт и теперь играет в "Изысканный труп"? – предположил Сэм.  
\- Не знаю, о какой херне идет речь, но эта версия не хуже других. Что там у тебя?  
Сэм пощелкал клавишами и обрадовано присвистнул:  
\- Получилось. Я хакнул компьютер морга.  
\- И что? - Дин улегся поперек кровати и вперился в узкую спину Кастиэля, обтянутую розовой спортивной курткой. На спине у куртки стразами была вышита корона с подписью "принцесса". Блестящие лучики кололи глаза, каждый раз, когда Кас хоть немного шевелился, но Дин продолжал сверлить корону тяжелым взглядом. Все лучше, чем вспоминать кровавые дыры глазниц и вырванную требуху.  
\- А то, что они в этом компьютере все фотографии хранят. Знаешь ведь, как местные не любят федералов, наверняка что-то да заныкали. А теперь мы можем полюбоваться на наших жмуриков не выходя из дома, - в этот момент свет замигал, а потом загорелся только вполнакала. - Ну, если только интернет не отрубится.  
Телевизор пару раз мявкнул и окончательно отключился. Кастиэль вздохнул, аккуратно положил пульт на кровать и подошел к Сэму. Дин прикрыл глаза, его воспоминания были достаточно свежи и не нуждались в поддержке графической продукцией типа фотографий. Зато Кас с интересом принялся листать страницы отчета, перемежающиеся картинками, потеснив Сэма. Дин не прислушивался к его бормотанию, и только один из вопросов заставил его встрепенуться:  
\- Это что, вот здесь, на тыльной стороне ладони?  
\- Где? Пятно какое-то.  
\- Ты можешь увеличить?  
Дин подобрался, он сам как-то не обратил внимания на пятна на полуобглоданных руках жертвы, но к Кастиэлю в этом случае был готов прислушаться. Сэм зашуршал мышью, закликал вразнобой, явно прогоняя фотографию через какие-то фильтры, стараясь сделать изображение белее четким. Пока Кастиэль не завопил, так, что чашки на мойке отозвались дребезжащим звяком:  
\- Это изображение, Сэм, посмотри! Это явно какой-то отпечаток, типа... ну, как будто перстень или печать приложили...  
\- Это штемпель, я теперь и сам вижу. Дин, здесь у убитого на руке штемпель.  
\- Да? - несмотря на то, что Дин все с нарастающим интересом прислушивался к беседе Кастиэля и Сэма, он изо всех сил постарался изобразить равнодушие.  
\- Как... в клубах или на концертах ставят, ну, чтобы можно было выйти и вернуться обратно в зал. Угу, и похож на... на что он вообще похож? - Сэм попытался носом ткнуться в экран, но это не помогло. - Какие-то изогнутые линии.   
\- Это очень разумно – подобные штампы, - прокомментировал Кастиэль. - Значит, он побывал в каком-то клубе или на концерте незадолго до смерти. Иначе штамп смылся бы, стоило бы ему принять душ. Хм-м-м… Подожди-ка...  
Кастиэль решительно отодвинул Сэма и всмотрелся в фотографию, ерзая колесиком мыши туда-сюда, то увеличивая, то уменьшая изображение. И вдруг издал какой-то совершенно себе несвойственный возглас типа „Йух-ху!“, взметнулся с кровати и, сверкая босыми пятками, унесся в коридор.  
\- Куда это он? - Дин приподнял голову, оценивая, стоит ли сразу направиться за Кастиэлем, или можно подождать. - Остаточная благодать в голову ударила?  
Сэм только пожал плечами и почесал макушку. Он уже понял, что порой искать логику в действиях Кастиэля бессмысленно. Тот, однако, не заставил себя долго ждать и вернулся, потрясая небольшой жестяной банкой синего цвета.  
\- Вот, смотрите! - он продемонстрировал приобретение, оказавшееся жестянкой энергетика из автомата в коридоре.  
\- Ну, лимонад, - сказал Дин и положил голову на подушку, прикрывая глаза, - так бы сразу и сказал, что пить хочешь.  
\- Да не хочу я пить! Точнее, хочу, но не эту же гадость! От нее наверняка морщины углубляются, или прыщи появляются, или...  
\- Кас, ты ее зачем притащил-то? - прервал поучительные речи Сэм.  
\- На эмблему посмотрите, ничего не напоминает?  
Сэм всмотрелся в банку, и постепенно полустертые линии на руке мертвеца начали приобретать смысл.  
\- Бык! На штампе изображение быка!  
\- Сэм, погугли-ка, что у нас тут за клубы имеются, которые могли бы метить своих посетителей быками, - Дин привстал, отобрал у обрадованного Кастиэля банку и отпил сразу половину, хрустнув ключом. - Что?

Ночных клубов в Спрингфилде оказалось немало, как и в большинстве среднего размера городов, но Сэму повезло наткнуться на подходящий почти сразу:  
\- Клуб "Красный бык", - громко прочел он, - алкогольные напитки и энергетики со всего мира. Каждую пятницу "Счастливый час": с 19 до 23 все напитки за полцены. Каждую третью пятницу месяца - вечеринка „Красный бык - Energy“, большая дискотека до утра, энергетики в любом количестве бесплатно, спонсируется... Бла-бла-бла. И посмотрите на их эмблему.  
Кастиэль и навалившийся на него сзади Дин, послушно посмотрели на нечто вроде геральдического щита с красным быком, таким же, как и на банке с напитком. Рисунок здорово напоминал отпечаток на руке мертвеца.  
Дин покосился на окно, содрогавшееся под порывами ветра, и на текущие по нему струи дождевой воды и скомандовал:  
\- Так, по коням, точнее, по кроватям. Завтра с утра постараемся разузнать о клубе побольше. И, глядишь, нанесем туда визит.   
Кас подпрыгнул и захлопал в ладоши, но под удивленными взглядами братьев прекратил и, напустив на себя независимый вид, спокойно заметил:  
\- Что уставились? Все девушки так делают, я внимательно изучал поведение молодых особ по лучшим образцам видеопродукции.  
\- Он со вчерашнего дня посмотрел штук десять подростковых фильмов, - театральным шепотом поставил Сэм брата в известность. - Я скоро свихнусь от всех этих визжащих чирлидерш и гориллообразных альфа-капитанов баскетбольных команд.  
\- Ничего, Сэм, не бесись, - Дин хлопнул младшего по плечу, - а давай мы ему "Стриптиз" покажем, пусть лучше у Деми Мур манерам поучится?  
Кастиэль фыркнул и гордо направился в свою комнату, старательно виляя бедрами. На дружный хохот он никак не отреагировал.

\- Я все-таки никак не могу понять, почему никто не заметил этого штампа? - Сэм внимательно всмотрелся в бетонную коробку с выкрашенным в интенсивно-синий цвет фасадом и гигантским красным быком поперек и продолжил говорить в телефон. - Думаю, весьма неплохой клуб. Места много, большая парковка сбоку - рассчитано на наплыв посетителей. Вход оформлен весьма затейливо.  
\- Угу, - прореагировал Дин, - и что?  
\- Скоро буду и все расскажу.

Войдя в номер, Сэм уже привычно наткнулся взглядом на Каса, сидящего на Диновой кровати в позе почти идеального лотоса. На этот раз на нем была майка на бретельках и те самые шортики, купленные в Пеории, не оставлявшие совершенно никакого простора воображению. Из-под голого бедра торчал пульт. Судя по мучительно кривившемуся лицу Дина, при выборе программы Кастиэль к его мнению прислушаться не пожелал. На экране Мадонна демонстрировала свою подтянутую сорокапятилетнюю задницу и неуемную жажду жизни. Кастиэль ритмично покачивал головой в такт музыке.

\- В общем, сейчас в клубе нет никого. Если что и произойдет, то вечером. Эти вечеринки по пятницам наводят на определенные подозрения, да? Я думаю, нам следовало бы проникнуть туда и понаблюдать. У нас есть еще пара дней.  
\- Ладно. А что с повреждениями?  
\- Я внимательно изучил фотографии и отчеты медэксперта, - подал голос Кастиэль, не отрываясь от экрана, на котором теперь Адель завела свою шарманку, - все повреждения нанесены явно без использования каких-либо рукотворных предметов.  
\- В смысле? - Сэм направился к мини-кухне и принялся выкладывать купленные по дороге пончики, яблоки и бутылки с водой.   
\- Кас считает, что человека разодрали, вероятно, заживо. Зубами и ногтями.   
\- Когтями, хочешь ты сказать?  
\- Нет, ногтями. И следы зубов тоже человеческие, - отозвался Кас, - „…rolling in the de-e-e-e-ep...“  
\- Мужика разорвали практически на куски?  
\- И обглодали, - жизнерадостно подтвердил Дин, звякая очередной банкой. Сэм покосился на выросшую возле кровати со вчерашнего дня кучку синих банок с красными быками и налил себе воды.   
\- Может, это энергетики так на кого-то подействовали? Дин, сядь и не мельтеши, - у Сэма создалось устойчивое впечатление, что он попал в мультик - Кас влюблен в телевизор и готов таскать его везде и всюду с собой, а Дин превращается в кролика Роджера, только вместо морковок у него энергетики.   
\- Ну, вот давайте сходим и узнаем. Успеем наведаться туда сначала до знаменитой энергетической вечеринки, заценим обстановку. Ну что? Прогуляемся в клуб?  
\- Мне нечего надеть, - тут же отозвался Кас.  
\- Да нам, собственно, тоже, - ответил Сэм.  
\- Девочки, вы смерти моей хотите? - рявкнул Дин, сжимая челюсти, с хлюпом высасывая последние капли из банки и без труда сминая ее в кулаке. - Ты скоро сам магазин одежды открыть сможешь, Кас. А на лосей дорогую одежду не шьют.  
Сэм решил пропустить оскорбление мимо ушей:  
\- Это не обычный бар, Дин. Это популярное место. Для состоятельных людей. И нас в этом, - Сэм показал на свои потрепанные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, - не пропустят. Там наверняка дресс-код!  
\- Идем по магазинам! - радостно подпрыгнул на кровати Кас и унесся в свою, смежную с комнатой братьев, спальню - одеваться.

\- Как насчет этого, Кас? - настала очередная пятнадцатиминутная "смена" Дина сопровождать Кастиэля по извилистому пути между стоек с одеждой. За последние два часа Кас успел осмотреть только один этаж огромного мола, и ничего, кроме сережек и пары браслетов так и не выбрал. После почти часа бесплодного таскания в арьергарде ангела Дин и Сэм решили разделиться: пока один помогал выбирать одежду, второй мой немного расслабиться в одном из многочисленных кафе – пристанищ для одуревших от шопинга мужей - глотнуть кофе и просто отвлечься.  
\- Нет, мне не идет этот цвет. В этой майке я буду казаться слишком бледным, - непреклонно произнес Кастиэль, даже не взглянув на вещи, которые протягивал ему Дин.  
\- Знаешь что, тогда разбирайся сам. Мы уже битых два часа здесь торчим, я хочу жрать, и в меня больше не лезет кофе.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно покладисто согласился Кастиэль, - я попрошу кого-нибудь из персонала помочь мне с выбором. А вы можете пока сходить перекусить.  
Взметнувшееся было чувство вины Дин задавил в зародыше и, не прощаясь, направился к эскалатору, по дороге кивнув Сэму.  
\- А Кас? - спросил тот, присоединяясь к Дину.  
\- Он тут завис надолго. Что за каналы он смотрел? Это не Кас, а гребаная Наоми Кэмпбелл.  
Сэм пожал плечами. 

Хорошо прожаренный бургер с ледяной колой и вишневый пирожок на закуску настроили Дина на более миролюбивый лад. Рассудив, что часа медитаций перед вешалками в одиночестве примерочной кабинки должно было хватить Касу для реализации всех своих явных и скрытых потребностей, братья направились обратно. Сэм свернул в мужской отдел, чтобы подобрать пару несколько более ярких футболок и модных джинсов, пока Дин отправился в женский, предвкушая беседу с хорошенькой кассиршей, которую заметил еще до того, как ушел обедать. 

В торговом зале Кастиэля не наблюдалось. Дин не торопясь прошелся по почти пустому этажу, перемигнулся с кассиршей, сосредоточенно выдувавшей огромный пузырь из жевательной резинки. Продавщица вздрогнула, пузырь лопнул и облепил ей большую часть лица. Она, взвизгнув, умчалась куда-то в подсобку. Так и не найдя Кастиэля, Дин решил заглянуть в примерочные. 

Пройдя вдоль кабинок почти до самого конца, он никого не нашел, и, если бы не странный звук, донесшийся из самой последней, он бы так ничего и не заметил. Звук явно был стоном, низким и прерывистым. Опасаясь спугнуть милую парочку Дин сначала нагнулся и заглянул под недостающую до пола занавеску.  
\- Твою дивизию!  
На полу наблюдались босоножки Каса, два мужских ботинка на мужских же ногах, почти невидимые под спущенными до щиколоток форменными брюками, одна Касова ступня и ворох разноцветных одежек. Смачные чмоканья не оставляли простора для воображения - как минимум до поцелуев взасос дело дошло. Судя по окончательно спущенным штанам, возможно, и до большего. Дин резко отодвинул матерчатую штору, с мясом выдрав несколько колец, на которых она была подвешена. Увлеченно сосущаяся парочка слегка вздрогнула, но от своего увлекательного занятия оторвалась не сразу.  
Дин с облегчением заметил полоску трусов интенсивно-морковного цвета у Кастиэля на бедре. Одной ногой, некогда скромный в мужском сосуде, ангел, обвивал поясницу своего партнера, который оказался ниже его головы на полторы. Из семейных трусов последнего выглядывал не слишком впечатляющий член, который Кас и сжимал одной рукой, второй крепко цепляясь мужику за шею. Дин издал полузадушенный рык, на который, вероятно, способен вернувшийся с прогулки лев, увидевший, как на его законном месте развалился молодой соперник. Следуя тем же инстинктам, согласно которым лев попросту ломает хребет своему нежданному конкуренту, Дин ухватил активного недоростка за воротник бело-голубой клетчатой рубашки и швырнул его в проход так, что тот проехался голым задом по ковровому покрытию. Когда тот вскочил, чтобы по возможности быстро скрыться с глаз нервного друга, то напоминал уже не льва, а павиана, по крайней мере, цвет его задницы будил вполне однозначные ассоциации.  
Кастиэль переступил с ноги на ногу, облизнулся и нарочито медленно одернул топик на бретельках, который до этого фривольно болтался у него на шее. После чего, не теряя самообладания, принялся рыться в сброшенных вещах в поисках собственной юбки.  
Дин, проследив, чтобы продавец-консультант не вздумал вернуться, в бешенстве развернулся к Кастиэлю:  
\- Что это было?  
\- Что именно? - искусством хлопать намазанными тушью ресницами Кастиэль овладел в совершенстве. Казалось, еще немного - и взлетит.  
\- Это!!! С чего это ты практически трахаешься с неизвестно кем в общественных местах?  
\- До секса как такового мы как раз не дошли, и тот легкий петтинг, который мы себе позволили, вряд ли можно назвать полноценным сексуальным актом, заслуживающим обозначения "трах". Ронни всего лишь помогал мне с выбором, после того, как вы с Сэмом вероломно бросили меня одного.  
\- Ты... Стрелки-то не переводи! Мы полдня за тобой таскаемся, а ты при первой возможности бежишь предлагать свою ракушку каждой креветке?  
\- Твои метафоры мне не совсем ясны, но, уверяю тебя, Дин, я не предлагал никаких раковин представителям семейства членистоногих. Кроме того, насколько мне известно, в данный момент мы находимся в свободной стране, и я, как взрослая половозрелая личность, имею право вести себя таким образом, каким посчитаю необходимым. Учитывая мой возраст и опыт, я могу утверждать, что вполне контролировал процесс, и...  
\- Боже, - застонал Дин, даже не обращая внимания на Кастиэля, который сделал страшные глаза при упоминании всуе имени Господнего, - за что мне это? Длинноволосый сученок, мечтающий о ветеринаршах и собаках, и ангел-недобиток с недотрахом. Ты вообще хоть знаешь, что такое секс?   
\- Теоретически я вполне осведомлен о процессе....  
\- Заткнись.  
Дин почувствовал, что еще одно слово - и Кастиэль на собственной шкуре узнает, что такое порка ремнем с крупной металлической пряжкой. Прекрасное настроение, возвращенное обедом и пирожком, исчезло без следа не обещая вернуться.  
\- Только пискни. Ты все выбрал?  
Кастиэль покосился на взбешенного Дина, притворно вздохнул и подцепил несколько одежек, висящих на отдельном крючке.  
\- Туфли бы еще...  
\- Обойдешься. А то попрешься сейчас босиком, и я лично прослежу, чтобы ты не по розовым лепесткам ступал.  
Кастиэль гордо выпрямился, натянул босоножки, не удосужившись застегиванием ремешков, и направился к кассе. При виде кассирши с клочками розовой жвачки, прилипшей к щекам и даже к ушам, он испытал чувство мрачного удовлетворения.   
Расплатившись, Дин, не оборачиваясь, рванул из магазина, даже не побеспокоившись посмотреть, что же за наряды купил им Сэм.

Стоя перед зеркалом в их общей с Сэмом комнате, Дин пялился на собственное отражение. Не может быть, чтобы Сэм это всерьез.  
Темно-зеленая майка с бегущими вертикальными рядами цифр была еще ничего, хотя Дин предпочел бы, чтобы она не так обтягивала его торс. Но вот джинсы...  
\- Ты решил сделать меня кастратом? Пережать мне яйца? - язвительно спросил он у брата.  
\- Дин, это модный силуэт. Эти джинсы следует носить на бедрах, стащи их немного вниз...  
\- Может, мне еще стринги под них надеть и татуировку на пояснице сделать?  
\- А тебе бы пошло, - вдруг раздался хрипловатый голос от двери в маленькую спальню, принадлежащую Кастиэлю, - знаешь, такой ломаный узор...  
\- Кас, голос, - рявкнул Дин, поворачиваясь, тут же сам этого голоса лишившись.  
Прошедшие полтора месяца изменили найденную на берегу Иллинойса оборванку. Кас давно уже не выглядел как пугало и не падал, теряя равновесие из-за сместившегося центра тяжести. Он научился даже носить юбки, не позволяя им задираться выше границы приличия, и ходить на каблуках. Но сейчас к косяку прислонилась девушка мечты любого гетеросексуального мужчины на земле. Короткие волосы блестели и были уложены вроде небрежно, но при этом подчеркивали и линию высокого лба, и маленькие уши, и длинную стройную шею. Развернутые плечи и декольте присыпаны золотой пудрой, а над ними - ухоженное личико с полными розовыми губами и подведенными зеленым глазами. Ниже... ниже было что-то фееричное, что-то простое и в то же время элегантное, такое, что сразу становилась заметна и шикарная грудь, и тонкая талия, и бесконечные ноги, удлинившиеся еще больше за счет каблуков. "Вот сволочь, купил-таки туфли, и когда успел", - мелькнуло у Дина в голове, но вид обтянутых тонкими черными чулками ножек заставил его забыть раздражение. Кастиэль отлепился от косяка и, слегка покачиваясь, шагнул к Дину. Бесцеремонно дернув его за джинсы, опустил их на несколько сантиметров ниже и кивнул сам себе:  
\- Сэм прав. Этот покрой скрадывает не слишком удачную форму твоих ног, зато подчеркивает пресс... Хотя, - тут Кас скептически склонил голову и больно ущипнул Дина за бок, - пресс можно бы и подкачать. Что-то ты бургерами сверх меры увлекся.  
Сэм заржал.   
\- Ну что, готовы к труду и обороне? Тогда выдвигаемся. - И одернул серебристо-серую блестящую рубашку и черные слаксы. - Прошу, Кас.  
Он учтиво распахнул перед Кастиэлем дверь гостиничного номера.   
\- Дин, не забудь: сегодня вечером Кастиэль - наша очаровательная спутница. Веди себя как джентльмен. И положи пистолет, он нам не понадобится. "Красный бык" ждет нас!  
Пытавшийся засунуть куда-то в район ширинки небольшой пистолет Дин в очередной раз покраснел, швырнул его в сумку и вышел последним, захлопывая дверь. Вечер обещал быть интересным.

В «Красном быке» явно был аншлаг. Винчестерам пришлось полчаса кружить по кварталу в поисках свободного парковочного места – перед клубом все было забито. В конце концов, приткнув импалу в какой-то подворотне, все трое направились к нему пешком. За время вынужденной прогулки Сэм не раз пожалел, что они взялись за это дело: его человеколюбие явно проигрывало в этот раз схватку с желанием убить брата и его ангела, лишь бы те заткнулись и прекратили ныть. Дин жаловался на судьбу–злодейку, пророча брошенной импале непристойное граффити и пропажу колес, Кастиэль же, спотыкаясь и повиснув у Сэма на локте, бубнил что-то про колдобины, слишком высокие каблуки и проклятых модельеров. В ту секунду, когда горизонт озарился неоновыми красно-синими огнями, Сэм облегченно выдохнул и прибавил шагу. Попасть в клуб, однако, оказалось не так просто, как они себе представляли. Огромная толпа самой разномастной публики штурмовала центральный вход, но котором стоял охранник, невозмутимый, словно сфинкс. Поджав мясистые губы, он сквозь стекла черных очков обозревал окрестности, скрестив руки на бочкообразной груди, время от времени приходя в движение – в этот миг все замирали в ожидании чуда – и указывая на счастливчика в толпе, и тогда будто бы из ниоткуда выныривал еще один охранник, откидывал золотистую цепь со стойки, обраслечивал избранного и пропускал его в царство музыки, энергетиков и драйва.   
\- И что дальше? – недовольно спросил Дин, потирая бок, когда они безуспешно попытались протиснуться ближе к входу в клуб.  
\- Может, попытаемся зайти с черного хода? – неуверенно предложил Сэм, вспоминая трехметровый забор с колючей проволокой по верху, огораживающий клуб сзади. – Попробуем перелезть и…  
Наткнувшись на возмущенный взгляд брата, явно не горящего желанием проделывать акробатические этюды в супер-тесных джинсах, Сэм заткнулся. Потолкавшись еще минут пятнадцать и получив удар по печени чьим-то острым локтем, он уже было решил объявить о провале их миссии, как Дин спросил:  
\- А где, мать его, Кас?  
Лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь не паниковать, что не очень-то у обоих получалось, братья топтались на месте, когда Сэм заметил мелькнувшую знакомую макушку:  
\- Гляди-ка! – дернул он Дина за шлевку джинсов и указал направление.  
Кастиэль невозмутимо двигался вперед, и народ расступался перед ним, как воды Красного моря перед беглыми евреями. Это шевеление было замечено: человек-гора уставился на возмутителя спокойствия, поморщил лоб и, кивнув сам себе, ткнул в Каса пальцем-сарделькой. Охранник снял цепочку, галантно протянув Касу руку. Тот мило улыбнулся, взмахнул ресницами, но внутрь не прошел, а продефилировал к главному, фамильярно положив руку на обшлаг чуть не трескающегося по швам пиджака, и что-то зашептал в деформированное ухо. Хозяин уха вторично наморщил лоб, посмотрев поверх очков прямо на Винчестеров. Скривился, но, глянул с одобрением в Касово декольте и ущипнув того за попу, снисходительно поманил братьев, будто подзывая официанта. Кас расплылся в улыбке, чмокнул амбала в подбородок и замахал:  
\- Сюда! Сюда! Эй!  
Винчестеры энергично заработали локтями, и уже через пару секунд стояли перед вожделенной стойкой.  
\- Сегодня я ваш билет в рай, - пошутил Кастиэль и шагнул внутрь.

Музыка оглушала. Укуренный диджей вился вокруг пульта, управляя бушующей толпой. Туда-сюда сновали девочки и мальчики в красно-синей обтягивающей униформе с заставленными стаканами и банками энергетика подносами, ловко лавируя между столиками и танцующими посетителями, от барной стойки и обратно.  
\- Содом и Гоморра, - прошептал будто бы восхищенно Кастиэль, заставив Дина напрячься.  
\- Держись меня, - скомандовал он, обнимая Каса за талию. – Чтоб ни на шаг от меня не отходил!  
Кас кивнул, приоткрыв рот – взгляд его метался по танцполу, время от времени обращаясь к огромным экранам, на которых демонстрировались видео извивающихся шоугерлз.  
\- Я бы тоже так мог, - прошептал он.  
\- Даже не думай! – Дин тряхнул Каса за плечи и потянул за собой. Сэм, благоразумно воздержавшийся от комментариев, последовал за ними.

\- Что пить будете? – Бармен тряхнул копной волос, словно модель из рекламы шампуня и хищно оскалился. – Мы принимаем наличку и кредитные карты, а также ювелирные украшения, аксессуары и поцелуи от таких прекрасных девушек…  
Кас стрельнул взглядом сквозь намазюканные толстым слоем туши ресницы и повел плечиком, будто невзначай его оголяя.  
\- Слюни подбери, - зло рыкнул Дин, поправляя одежду на Касе. – Нам три бутылки пива.  
Бармен улыбнулся еще шире:  
\- Одну секунду.  
\- Мне кажется, или у него сейчас лицо треснет, - поинтересовался Сэм, зорко обозревая помещение. – Итак, штампов нам не поставили – вместо них выдали браслеты. И не скажу, что это мне очень нравится.  
\- Да, версия распадается на глазах. А есть в Спрингфилде еще какие-то клубы с похожей символикой?  
\- Вроде бы нет. Хотя тайных обществ ведь никто не отменял. На двенадцать часов – помещение для персонала, на восемь – пожарный выход и, кажется, кухня.  
\- Угу, на втором этаже, похоже, вип-зона, – Дин прижал Каса к себе, поглаживая его по запястью. – Еще одна дверь под лестницей – прикрыта занавесью. И три двери за спиной у диджея.  
\- Ваше пиво и для прекрасной леди – коктейль. – Возникший из ниоткуда бармен поставил три открытых бутылки, а также нечто мерцающе-слоистое, декорированное цветными зонтиками и дольками фруктов в высоком бокале. – Кстати, я Джонни.  
\- Мы не заказывали, – удивился Сэм.  
\- Это от того джентльмена, - темнокожий парень в бархатном пиджаке отсалютовал Касу таким же бокалом и послал воздушный поцелуй.   
Кас расплылся в улыбке, но Дин был неумолим:  
\- Поставь на место! – Отбирать коктейль у хрупкой девушки, конечно, не очень красиво, но Дин твердо решил контролировать Кастиэля, чтобы не допустить в будущем эпизодов, похожих на случай в примерочной. – Ты же не шлюха какая-то! И прекрати ему улыбаться! Пей свое пиво.  
Кастиэль надул губы:  
\- Но я хочу попробовать!  
\- Кас, не выводи меня! Мы тут по делу, а не для того, чтоб ты хвостом вертел и цеплял мужиков.  
\- Но, Дин!  
Дин поморщился, будто от зубной боли.  
\- Мы сами купим тебе коктейль, - успокаивающе предложил Сэм, - и может, попробуем слиться с толпой?  
Дин опустошил свою бутылку в два глотка:  
\- Я думаю сходить разведать обстановку на кухне.  
\- Но-но, ковбой, попридержи коней! Давайте вы с Касом немного потанцуете, а я прогуляюсь, - не дождавшись ответа от брата, Сэм слез с барного стульчика и скрылся в толпе.  
\- Черт! – Выдавил Дин. – Мне надо выпить что-то покрепче… Эй ты, порцию виски и давай какой-нибудь ваш коктейль! «Секс на пляже» давай!  
Кастиэль просиял:  
\- А потом мы будем танцевать? Я дома немного репетировал.  
Сэм ловко ввинтился в разгоряченную музыкой и алкоголем толпу. Кас с интересом наблюдал за танцующими, Дин пытался тоже рассматривать зал, но, вопреки его воле, взгляд как стрелка компаса постоянно возвращался к Кастиэлю. Тот уже порозовел, попробовал свой коктейль и теперь двигался на месте, не слишком уверенно переминаясь в такт музыки, покачивая бедрами и поводя плечами. Время от времени он ловил губами соломинку и сосредоточенно делал пару глотков из высокого стакана, а потом опять принимался изображать из себя что-то вроде завсегдатая подобных вечеринок. Оторвав в очередной раз глаза от Каса, Дин заметил невысокого смазливого типа, который расположился в паре метров напротив Кастиэля и весьма недвусмысленно подмигивал, старательно вытанцовывая нечто вроде свадебной пляски подстреленного тетерева. Касу, судя по всему, его усилия нравились, в любом случае он начал двигаться более целенаправленно, кивая кавалеру и значительно увеличив амплитуду раскачиваний. Понаблюдав за этой комедией пару минут, Дин понял, что пора брать быка за рога, как бы символично это не прозвучало. Он одним глотком выпил двойной виски, который заказал себе в качестве очередной порции уверенности, потом вытащил бокал из пальцев Каса и решительно потянул того в направлении танцпола.   
Кас последовал с готовностью, Дин с удовлетворением отметил, что тот даже не взглянул на активного танцора, и это наполнило Дина гордостью. Уверенности, правда, резко поубавилось, когда они вдвоем оказались вдруг в массе извивающихся, пышущих жаром и возбуждением тел. Кас, хоть и не слишком изящно, но зато старательно и без стеснения, принялся копировать движения оказавшихся в его поле зрения девушек. Дин сумрачно переступал с ноги на ногу и, не прекращая топтаться на месте, матерился про себя. Даже в школьные времена он практически никогда не танцевал на вечеринках, предпочитая занять стратегическую позицию сначала поближе к бочонку с пивом, а потом на самом уединенном диване, желательно в компании одной-двух-трех одноклассниц. Сейчас же он ощущал себя выставленным напоказ, ему очень не хватало тяжести пистолета в руке, чтобы чувствовать себя в толпе спокойней.   
Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта пародия на развлечение, если бы высшая сила в лице диджея не решила дать своим поданным небольшую передышку, и он не врубил медляк. При первых аккордах "Knockin' on The Heaven's Door" от Guns'n Roses лицо Дина просветлело. В конце концов, это было нечто знакомое и не требующее особенных усилий. Он поймал руку Кастиэля, который выглядел немного озадаченным тем, что все остальные танцующие начали разбиваться на парочки, повисая друг на друге, или же двинулись с танцпола ближе к стенам или к бару, и потянул его на себя. Сориентировавшись, Кастиэль закинул обе руки Дину на шею и позволил себя обнять. Оба медленно закружились под звуки гитары Слэша и резкого голоса Акселя Роуза.  
Как ни странно, но все неудобство немедленно исчезло. Кас в объятиях ощущался на редкость удобно и... правильно. От него приятно пахло чем-то сладковато-пряным, то ли духами, то ли это был его собственный запах, на который Дин до сих пор не обращал внимания. Дин сжал руки, прижимая гибкое податливое тело ближе. Кастиэль чутко следовал каждому его движению, он вжался всем телом в Дина и весьма недвусмысленно принялся потираться об него бедрами. Взглянув на умиротворенное лицо с легкой улыбкой, блуждающей на губах, Дин засомневался, что тот осознает, что делает. Засмотревшись на полуприкрытые глаза и влажно поблескивающие в свете цветных прожекторов губы, Дин с ужасом ощутил, что у него начинает вставать. Дурацкие джинсы, натирающие область паха, делали все только хуже - малейшее движение усиливало трение, и член Дина неудержимо и быстро твердел.   
Дин попытался отодвинуться от Каса, избегая слишком тесного контакта, но тот, похоже, вошел во вкус и вовсе не был намерен так просто от него отлепляться. Крепче обняв Дина за шею, Кас положил голову ему на плечо и прижался совсем уж бесстыдно, по крайней мере, по мнению Дина. И вдруг вскинул на него глаза, до этого отрешенные и мечтательные, а теперь, Дин голову готов был отдать на отсечение, лучащиеся весельем.  
\- Ди-и-ин, - протянул вдруг Кас, губами почти уткнувшись ему в ухо, - ты все-таки взял пистолет с собой или тебе нравится со мной танцевать?  
Упади сейчас небо на землю, Дин бы и не заметил. К падениям небес он уже почти привык, а вот к тому, чтобы у него вставало на Кастиэля - нет. К счастью, окончание композиции и резкая смена музыки с рока на первые аккорды новой песни Мадонны, избавили Дина от необходимости отвечать. Публика оживилась, особенно когда раздались звуки марширующих людей. Дин и Кас завертели головами, пытаясь понять, куда вдруг все устремились.  
Как оказалось, в центре зала была небольшая площадка вровень с полом, но которую по желанию можно было осветить дополнительными прожекторами. И, похоже, на ней начиналось представление. Несколько высоких парней с голыми торсами, в обтягивающих лосинах и на просто гигантских шпильках выдвинулась на середину уже опустевшего круга и распределилась в шахматном порядке. Кас, любопытный как кошка, рванул через толпу. Дин с трудом продирался за ним, чертыхаясь на тычки, толчки и даже пару затрещин, что прилетели ему неизвестно откуда.   
В свете бешеного мерцания стробоскопа танцовщики весьма похоже копировали движения Мадонновской подтанцовки. Что именно произошло, Дин так и не понял, но Кастиэль вдруг оказался каким-то образом посреди этой переполненной тестостероном группы извивающихся и изображающих почти половой акт парней. Дин не сумел вовремя утащить его, а зрители вдруг взорвались бешеными криками. Кас неожиданно извернулся и принялся извиваться, явно копируя Мадонну. И ему это удавалось очень даже неплохо! Парни быстро сориентировались, и Дин бессильно сжал зубы, глядя как ангела - его ангела, прошедшего рай, ад и чистилище - беззастенчиво лапают потные полураздетые мужики. Как ни странно, но Кас прекрасно вписался, похоже, его репетиции перед телевизором были значительно более интенсивными, чем Дин мог предположить. К концу песни Каса окружили все танцовщики сразу, двое подняли его на плечи, остальные устроили вокруг этих троих настоящие языческие пляски.   
С последними тактами Кастиэля опять спустили на пол, яркие прожекторы погасли и, хлопнув его пару раз по плечу и по попе, группа отправилась прочь. Кас замер, глуповато и счастливо улыбаясь. Вокруг него уже вовсю смеялись и танцевали люди.   
Дин смог, наконец-то, пробраться к нему, схватил за руку и поволок с танцплощадки. Кас упрямился и не хотел идти, но теперь Винчестер явно превосходил его в физической силе. Добравшись до стены, Кастиэль наконец-то смог выразить свое возмущение:  
\- Оставь меня в покое! – Кас с трудом выдернул руку из цепкой хватки Дина. – Хватит ходить за мной по пятам!  
\- А ты перестань вести себя как не пойми кто!  
\- Я себя нормально веду, в отличие от тебя! С тех пор, как я вернулся, ты совершенно невменяемый!  
\- Я невменяемый? Это я возвращался три раза в мотель, потому что забыл свои трусы? Я сосался в примерочной кабинке с незнакомым мужиком?  
\- Его звали Ронни! – Возмущенно топнул ногой Кас.  
\- Я двадцать четыре часа в сутки смотрю МТV? У меня мозг скоро вскипит от мяуканья Леди Гаги! И вообще, сколько можно…   
Возмущенная тирада Дина была прервана самым неожиданным заявлением:  
\- Я хочу писать!  
\- … терпеть твои… Что? – Глядя на мнущегося Каса, Дин покраснел от неловкости. – А. Ладно. Ну, пойдем, я тебя проведу, там вроде был туалет.

Смыв за собой, Кас вышел из кабинки, вымыл руки, и, достав из крохотного блестящего клатча блеск для губ, стал поправлять чуть смазавшийся макияж.  
\- Какой нервный у тебя бойфренд, - сочувственно произнесла темноволосая, чуть похожая на крыску девица, взбивая кудри.  
\- Запара на работе, - выдал Кас, нанося третий слой блеска.  
\- И все равно это не повод так кричать. – Возникшая из-за спины Каса пухлощекая блондинка приобняла его за плечи.  
\- Это да, - протянул Кас, слегка удивившись такому дружелюбию.  
\- Я видела, что он отмочил на танцполе, он всегда такой? – спросил голос из занятой кабинки.  
\- Ага, - легкомысленно согласился Кас, прикидывая, стоит ли подкрасить ресницы.  
\- Ненавижу таких, как он! – Крыска нахмурилась, выламывая себе пальцы. – А ты классная!  
\- Спасибо, - Кас застыл, не совсем понимая, чего от него ожидают, и как правильно поступить.  
\- Знаешь, завтра будет совершенно особенная вечеринка, - блондинка устроила подбородок у Каса на плече, - и ты точно должна прийти!

Кастиэль возбужденно озирался, ища Винчестеров.  
\- Кас, вот ты где! Как это ты прошел мимо меня? Я же от двери не отходил! – Обалдело спросил Дин.  
\- Мы их нашли, – зашептал ему на ухо Кас.  
\- Чего?  
\- Мы нашли место! И я знаю время!  
\- Ни черта не слышу, что ты говоришь! – Музыка глушила все вокруг, так что Кас просто взял Дина за руку и поволок к выходу.  
\- Ну? – Поинтересовался Дин, как только они выбрались на свежий воздух.  
\- Смотри! – Кас торжествующе продемонстрировал запястье, на котором, будто свежая татуировка, был отпечатан силуэт быка.

Совет собрали сразу, как только удалось вызвонить Сэма, и они все вместе приехали в номер. Кас в очередной раз продемонстрировал штампик. Чернила держались крепко, он это уже проверил, можно было не беспокоиться, что на следующий день его не признают за своего.  
\- Еще раз, Кас, - попросил Сэм, потирая глаза. - И помедленнее.  
Кас вздохнул, покосился на полупустую банку энергетика с быком на жестяном боку, и заговорил тоном взрослого, убеждающего двухлетнего ребенка:  
\- Со мной вступили в контакт несколько молодых женщин и предложили принять участие в - я цитирую - "особенной вечеринке". Она начнется завтра, незадолго до полуночи. Этот штамп - пропуск в отдельный зал. Мне следует пройти по лестнице вниз, через ту дверь за занавеской, которую ты заметил в начале, Сэм. Похоже, это какая-то особая элитная группировка. Да, и еще я заметил у каждой девушки татуировку в виде этого самого быка, у всех одинаковые.   
\- Я одного понять не могу, как тебе удалось произвести на них такое сильное впечатление, что они сходу тебя пригласили, - пожал плечами Сэм.  
\- Я танцевал, - с явной гордостью сообщил Кас.  
\- Угу, с толпой педиков в колготках, - буркнул Дин.  
\- Так это бы ты? Я видел представление с балкона, но даже и представить себе не мог, что это ты так круто зажигал... - Увидев мгновенно закаменевшее лицо брата и его судорожно сжавшиеся кулаки, Сэм тут же поправил себя:   
\- Вообще, не стоило, наверное, так светиться и отрываться от Дина.  
\- Если бы я этого не сделал, у нас не было бы приглашения.  
\- У тебя, - подчеркнул Дин.  
\- Это роли не играет - у меня или у нас. В любом случае, мы теперь знаем, где и когда. Пожалуй, нам стоит отдохнуть, ночь предстоит нелегкая.

Пройти в клуб на следующий вечер оказалось не в пример проще, чем накануне. Стоило Кастиэлю показать синюю картинку на своей руке, как охранники немедленно приветливо отодвинулись в сторону. Никого не заинтересовало, что на двух сопровождающих девушку парнях были надеты не слишком типичные для дискотек наряды - тяжелые ботинки, удобные широкие джинсы и куртки, скрывающие под собой целый арсенал самого разнообразного оружия на все случаи встречи с нечистью. В этот раз Дин и Сэм основательно подготовились.  
Дискотека была в самом разгаре. Энергетики в чистом виде и смешанные с разными сортами алкоголя лились рекой. Толпа бесновалась, резкая аритмичная музыка перекрывала все посторонние звуки. Разговаривать было невозможно. Дин жестами объяснил Кастиэлю, что они с Сэмом идут вниз и постараются проникнуть в тот самый зал. По договоренности Касу следовало дождаться условленного часа и пойти в зал одному. А там действовать по обстановке. Дин заранее приказал ему не геройствовать, в драку не лезть и зазря остатки моджо не расходовать.   
Оставшись без своих спутников, Кастиэль почувствовал себя неуютно. Накануне он выпил, и это сделало его более уверенным в себе, сейчас же самые разные мысли полезли в голову. Поглядев в сторону колышущейся массы людей, он вздохнул и влился в нее. Лучше было не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания.

\- Заходим друг за другом, если помещение бльшое, рассредотачиваемся. ЭМП с собой? - проорал Дин Сэму в ухо. Можно было не опасаться, что их кто-то услышит. Они себя-то не слышали.  
\- Все окей, - поднял Сэм большой палец, - пошли.  
Как ни странно, но дверь никем не охранялась. Винчестерам удалось без проблем спуститься по лестнице и пройти сквозь спрятанный за занавеской проход. Стоило тяжелой резной двери закрыться за их спинами, как все звуки бешеной вечеринки будто отрезало. В небольшом помещении было темно, хоть глаз выколи. А запах – пахло, как в зоопарке – тяжело, мускусно, большим зверем, и еще чем-то, что Сэм никак не мог идентифицировать. Пошарив по стене он наткнулся на выключатель и через миг все озарилось тусклым светом. Винчестеры стояли посреди крохотного, выложенного плиткой предбанника. Прямо перед ними стояла проржавевшая ванна, наполненная чем-то густым и красным. Красные же пятна были на стенах и на полу.  
\- Это что, кровь? – Сиплым голосом спросил Дин.  
\- Не знаю. – Сэм сглотнул и рассширившимися глазами уставился на его руку. – Смотри!  
Синие чернильные полосы извивались и складывались в силуэт быка.   
\- Тебя пометили.  
Дин моргнул:  
\- Ну, я им так просто не дамся.   
Сэм подошел ближе к ванной, и наконец сообразил, чем это пахнет. – Это вино, Дин.  
И тут свет погас. И где-то впереди замигали красные огоньки.

Они стояли почти в полной тишине, в которой слышались, как ни странно, шорох листьев, переливчатый говор ручейка и, кажется, даже пение соловья.  
\- Что за хрень? - прошептал Дин, поворачиваясь к Сэму. Но того за спиной не оказалось. Как не оказалось и двери.  
Дин достал пистолет и передернул затвор. Клацанье громко прозвучало почти в полной тишине. Нащупывая дорогу, Дин медленно двинулся в подсвеченную красноватыми всполохами темноту.

Кастиэль совершенно потерял счет времени. Казалось, музыка переполняет его. Басы задавали ритм его движениям, а более высокие звуки наполняли тело непонятной истомой. Это было похоже на зов, пока неясный и неопределенный, но из-за этого не менее сильный. Он двигался, повинуясь мощным аккордам, и вскоре впал в некое подобие транса.

Дин медленно продвигался вперед. Всполохи стали ярче, послышалось заунывное пение под аккомпанемент каких-то неизвестных Дину инструментов. Он замер и прислушался. Как ни странно, но определить, откуда шел звук, не представлялось возможным. Он витал в воздухе, подобно навязчивому тяжелому аромату, который уже начал дурманить Дину голову. Дин потряс головой, сделал шаг вперед и неожиданно налетел на что-то твердое, гладкое и холодное. Зеркало. Огромное зеркало без начала и конца.

Кастиэль будто бы потерялся. Неоновые пульсирующие лучи дезориентировали, как вдруг все стихло. Он замер, не понимая, что происходит: людская масса содрогалась, повинуясь неслышному ритму, но уже не стискивая и не толкая, а мягко обтекая его.  
\- Иди ко мне, – раздался глубокий бархатный голос у него в голове. – Иди ко мне, мой маленький ангелочек.  
"Пора", - подумал Кас, и направился к лестнице, ведущей к потайной двери.

Дин двинулся вдоль зеркала влево, ведя по нему ладонью. Как ни странно, но в нем мало что отражалось. Дин видел себя, но как-то неправильно, искаженно, его отражение было словно подернуто дымкой. А вокруг была клубящаяся темнота. Музыка стала громче, быстрее, в ней начали появляться неприятные визгливые нотки. Неожиданно зеркало оборвалосъ, Дин автоматически шгнул еще пару раз и наткнулся на другую гладкую поверхность. Попытался вернуться, но наткнулся на стеклянную стену. Похоже, он попал в ловушку.

Кастиэль потянул на себя дверь и попал в освещенный факелами коридор. Прямо перед дверью стояла та самая, похожая на крысу, девушка, на этот раз одетая в нечто вроде белого балахона, расписанного кроваво-красными знаками, с венком из виноградных листьев на голове и с большой бронзовой чашей в руках.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - произнесла она и протянула чашу Кастиэлю. - Пей!  
Кастиэль принял тяжелый сосуд из ее рук и осторожно пригубил. В чаше оказалось терпко-сладкое вино, цветом и консистенцией напомнившее ему кровь. Он вопросительно поднял глаза.  
\- Пей! - с нажимом повторила девушка. - До дна!  
Кастиэль повиновался, вливай в себя ароматную жидкость. В голове зашумело, все стало казаться чудесным и правильным. Он допил вино и вернул чашу.  
\- Пошли! - приказала девушка и двинулась впереди него, показывая дорогу.

Дин метался от одного зеркала к другому, но никак не мог найти выхода. Его беспорядочная беготня привела к тому, что он совершенно потерял ориентацию и не знал даже, в какой стороне выход. Запах усилился и теперь напоминал удушливую вонь, музыка оглушала и лишала остатков самообладания. Из-за угла зеркала высунулась рука и вцепилась в его куртку.

Кастиэль вдруг оказался в огромном зале, настолько большом, что стены терялись где-то в полутьме. Весь зал был заполнен женщинами, молодыми и не очень, одетыми подобно приведшей его спутнице. В центре зала по каменному желобу тек красный как кровь ручей. Одетые в белое фигуры зачерпывали из ручья жидкость, пили ее, чертили ей странные знаки на своих белых одеждах. Кастиэль увидел несколько музыкантов, переодетых сатирами, и подивился качеству костюмов. По сравнению с этими козлоногими красавцами мистер Тумнус был олицетворением человеческой внешности. Сатиры играли на греческих инструментах, которые, как Кас думал, давно уже нигде не использовались. Музыка была рваной и быстрой, и все ускорялась.   
Кастиэль увидел, как несколько женщин сплелись в танце, больше похожем на борьбу. Они выгибались, хватая друг друга за распущенные волосы, за подолы, за плечи, повергая друг друга наземь, пока все они не оказались на полу, сплетенные в один гигантский ком из человеческих тел, рук и ног. Музыка ускорилась, к лежащим присоединялись все новые и новые участницы, и вскоре везде распростерлись обнаженные тела. Женщины ласкали друг друга, впивались поцелуями, больше напоминавшими укусы, друг другу в шеи и грудь. Кастиэль застыл, не в силах отвести взгляда от этой вакханалии.

Дин вырвался, но немедленно множество других рук потянулись к нему, хватая, за воротник, за руки, вцепляясь в пистолет... Он вертелся на месте, пытаясь освободиться, но рук было слишком много. Какие-то неясные тени скользили вокруг него, и как он ни старался прицелится, он ничего не мог разглядеть. Куртка затрещала по швам, уступая настойчивым рывкам, за ней последовала футболка. Острые ногти впивались в кожу, оставляя длинные кровоточащие царапины.

\- Иди ко мне, я жду тебя, - опять зазвучало в голове Кастиэля.   
Голос манил, гипнотизировал, отзывался внутри, где-то внизу живота, звал за собой, в извилистые темные коридоры, мимо совокупляющихся людей, и дальше по лестнице, прямо в логово к тому, ради кого Винчестеры приехали в Спрингфилд.  
Кастиэль зачарованно двинулся на голос, которому не было сил противостоять. Ему казалось, будто распростершиеся на траве женщины провожают его завистливыми взглядами, но не обратил на это внимания.

Сэм каким-то шестым чувством ощутил надвигавшуюся опасность. Взяв мачете наизготовку, он практически бесшумно двинулся вдоль стены. В какой-то момент стена за его спиной вдруг пропала, и он попал в совершенно темный коридор. Держась одной рукой за стену, он пошел вперед. Немного погодя впереди замерцал огонек.

Казавшийся бесконечным зал неожиданно закончился, и Кастиэль оказался перед самой обычной кирпичной стеной, в которой была самая обычная металлическая дверь, какие ставят в общественных местах. Он нерешительно нажал на побитую ржавчиной железную дверную ручку. Комната была небольшой и темной, с низким потолком, на котором в хаотическом порядке были подвешены светильники.  
Он сидел на краю рваного полосатого в пятнах матраса, раскуривая косячок и жмурясь, словно кот, объевшийся сливок.  
\- Ну, здравствуй! – сказал Он, приглашающе похлопав по матрасу.

Сэм приблизился к выходу из коридора и осторожно выглянул наружу. Он не сразу понял, что же он видит, большой зал терялся в полутьме, дрожащие язычки светильников искажали расстояния и пропорции. Потепенно глаза Сэма приспособились к освещению, и он рассмотрел как по мере приближения к центру каменный пол сменяется луговой травой, на которой там и тут располагались группы женщин, занимавщихся любовью. Откуда-то сбоку доносилась странная раздражающая музыка, похоже, квартет или квинтет из нескольких флейт и кифары, как почему-то подумал Сэм. В центре луга, на небольшом возвышении, стоял, раздувая ноздри, гигантский красный бык с золочеными рогами и рыл копытом землю, выворачивая комья влажного чернозема. Сбоку доносились крики - кричал мужчина, а хор женских голосов отвечал на его вопли визгом и нестройными песнопениями. Группки совокупляющихся распались, все заинтересованно начали подниматься, собираясь вокруг быка.

Кас замер возле двери, не решаясь пройти дальше. Комната была самой обычной, пол был покрыт истертым выщербленным паркетом, стены выкрашены краской. Кое-где стояли трехногие светильники, из которых поднимался ароматный дымок. Кастиэль чувствовал древнюю мощь, исходившую от якобы мужчины на матрасе. Древнюю и очень странную. Он не мог определить, добр тот или зол. Внешне тот выглядел не слишком впечатляюще - не очень высокий, широкоплечий, с поросшим светлыми курчавыми волосами торсом. Отросшие волосы падали на лоб и прикрывали шею, а из-под челки сверкали неожиданно яркие глаза света зеленого винограда. Мощные руки оплетали затейливые татуировки в виде виноградных лоз, которые неуловимо менялись, словно листья на лозах шевелил ветер. Листья поднимались до самых плеч, заходили на грудь и образовывали странный узор. Древний Бог протянул руку в направлении Кастиэля. От движения по мускулистой руке прошлась рябь, и татуировки вновь неуловимо изменили свой рисунок.  
Кастиэль замер, не решаясь подойти.  
\- Не бойся, - Бог поскреб клочковатую бороду, отложив самокрутку, - ты слишком долго боялся и блуждал в темноте. Подойди.  
Кастиэль двинулся вперед. Вдруг комната распалась, словно карточный домик – в один миг исчезли и стены, и потолок, и паркетное покрытие. Пол пророс травой, дверной косяк обвил плющ, а в воздухе разлился запах роз и вина. Кас подошел ближе. Рука его неуверенно коснулась растрепанных русых кудрей, вцепляясь в них, царапая кожу головы. Бог оскалился, обнажив кривоватые острые зубы, а потом коснулся губами касового запястья. И потянул на себя. 

Сэм увидел, как из темноты появилась группа человек в десять, котащивших за собой кого-то сопротивлявшегося и вырывавшегося. Сэм приготовилсй спешить на помощь, жалея, что они с Дином потерялись, и тут с ужасом понял, что фигура вырывавшегося человека ему очень даже хорошо знакома. Невнятные было крики обрели смысл: человек явно выкрикивал имя Сэма, перемежая его затейливыми ругательствами. Сэм покрепче перехватил мачете и прыгнул вперед.

Поцелуй был нежно-терпким. У Каса перехватило дыхание от затопивших его эмоций.   
\- Слишком долго не принимал себя, - прошептал Он на ухо Касу, и поцеловал вновь, но уже сильнее и глубже, прикусывая нижнюю губу, вылизывая и посасывая. Мозолистые пальцы легли Касу на грудь, сжимая ее сквозь тонкую ткань, поглаживая, теребя соски. Поцелуй в шею, ключицы, ниже, и вот уже топик отлетел в сторону, руки подхватили Каса под бедра, дерзко залезая под юбку, оттянув трусики в сторону, погружаясь в жаркую влажную тесноту. Еще мгновение, и Кас оказался распростертым на спине, прижатый большим мускулистым телом. И Он смотрел на него пронзительно и всезнающе тяжелым свинцовым взглядом, и вновь приник поцелуем к распухшим губам, и тут же вошел одним движением. Кас застонал от боли, попытался отодвинуться, но хватка не ослабевала, и глаза налились слезами.  
\- И боль, и смерть, и рождение – это и есть жизнь, прошептал Он, и от этого шепота у Кастиэля вдруг расцвел внутри огонь, боль запульсировала в ритме рождения сверхновой, и в ней родилось удовольствие. Кастиэль закричал и кончил первый раз в своей жизни.

Ему понадобилось всего лишь несколько секунд, чтобы преодолеть расстояние в двадцать шагов, и он оказался в гуще жадно тянущих скрюченные пальцы женщин, утративших всю свою женственность, мгновенно превратившихся в фурий. Сэм с трудом пробивал себе путь, не жалея раздавая зуботычины, отпихивая обезумевших дамочек ногами. Дин уже хрипел, многочисленные руки вертели его, дергали, пытались растянуть, разодрать на части. Зубы скалились, глаза наливались кровью, языки высовывались наружу в ожидании крови и свежей плоти. Бык напрягся и будто бы торжествующе замычал, ему явно было не впервой присутствовать при подобных вещах.  
\- Дионис! Дионис! Дионис! - заверещали уже совершенно нечеловеческие голоса. Бык всхрапнул и двинулся ближе, опуская круторогую голову.  
\- Сэм! Бык! Кончай быка! - заорал Дин, обороняясь из последних сил.  
И Сэм понял. Он рванулся вперед, замахиваясь мачете, и с налету вонзил лезвие в шею животного. Бык заревел, кровь из перерезанной яремной вены ударила фонтаном, заливая все вокруг. В реве явственно слышалась ярость и боль, бык зашатался и упал на подломившихся ногах. Жрицы завыли, падая ниц, протягивая к быку руки, скользя на мокрой от крови траве. На Дина и Сэма никто не обращал внимания. Все смотрели только на быка, издыхающего на своем почетном холме, шерсть которого задымилась и начала медленно тлеть.  
Сэм подобрался к Дину и подхватил его под руку. Оскальзывая и спотыкаясь они двинулись к коридору, откуда пришел Сэм.  
\- Подожди... Кас... он... там... - забормотал Дин, делая слабые попытки вырваться и побежать обратно.  
\- Я его здесь не видел. Пошли, пошли, сейчас выберемся и позвоним ему, он наверняка еще на дискотеке.   
Дин с трудом последовал за братом.  
Завыла сирена, из невидимых в темноте дюз брызнула вода, но Сэму на это было наплевать.

Кастиэль нашелся на тротуаре перед клубом, откуда братья вывалились в толпе испуганных посетителей. Он сидел, вперившись пустым взглядом прямо перед собой.  
\- Эй, ты как? – Сэм присел перед ним на корточки. – Кас? Пойдем-ка, там Дин уже завел машину.  
Тот был будто пьяный:  
\- Что?  
\- Пойдем говорю. Хватит тут рассиживаться – отморозишь себе все.  
\- Все? – повторил за Сэмом Кас, будто попугай.  
\- Все-все! – подтвердил Сэм, приподнимая его и поддерживая за талию. – Давай, двигай своими красивыми ножками.  
\- А вы… - Кас оборвал фразу на полуслове, пока Сэм сгружал его на заднее сиденье импалы. В машине стоял запах как на бойне.  
\- Мы его замочили, слышишь? Убили мерзавца! Все хорошо. – Дин, обернувшись, похлопал Каса по коленке окровавленной и ободранной рукой.  
Кас встрепенулся:   
\- Убили?  
\- Ага! Одной левой! - Подтвердил Дин, снимая импалу с ручного тормоза и переключая передачу. – Даже как-то чувствую себя разочарованным.  
\- Придурок! – Сэм ткнул ему кулаком в плечо. – Слава Богу, что все так легко получилось! Еще бы чуть-чуть, и тебя разодрали бы в клочки. Куда тебя вообще унесло?  
\- Убили, - прошептал неверяще Кас, чувствуя наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы.  
\- Притормози, не успеем проскочить! - попросил Сэм брата. – Куда нам спешить, сейчас в мотель, соберем вещички, приведем тебя в порядок и можем на пару дней…  
Кас слышал голос Сэма, будто пробивающимся сквозь пуховую подушку. Светофор горел красным. Рядом с импалой притормозил блестящий хромом и черным лаком Харлей. Хозяин байка, одетый только в кожаную жилетку, подмигнул Касу, и татуировки на его обнаженных руках пошли рябью, сплетаясь в виноградные лозы. Короткопалая квадратная ладонь коснулась стекла, Кас потянулся к ней, словно росток к солнечным лучам. Байкер сверкнул кривозубой улыбкой и ударил по газам, как только красный свет сменился желтым.  
\- Ну, конечно, - пробормотал Кас, - убили, ага.


	4. Все Божьи дети любят танцевать

После Иллинойса было еще несколько дел: привидение в фамильном особняке в пригороде Далласа, вервольф в Пало-Альто и снежный человек в Редвуде. Винчестеры и Кастиэль продолжали сохранять видимость нормальных отношений, но после Спрингфилда что-то окончательно разладилось. Кас днем все больше времени проводил у телевизора, а вечерами пропадал где-то, отвечая на все расспросы пустым взглядом и пожиманием плеч. Дин бесился, цапаясь с братом, потом мирился, и ненадолго вновь возникала иллюзия равновесия.  
Гром грянул в Сан-Франциско.   
Они как раз были на ярмарке: похоже, кто-то под видом сувениров ручной работы продавал ведьминские мешочки, когда Кас, в очередной раз, вильнув хвостом, скрылся за спинами покупателей. Дин сплюнул:  
\- Он меня уже достал.  
Сэм успокаивающе похлопал брата по плечу:  
\- Расслабься. У нас тут дело.  
Дин только нахмурился еще сильнее, продвигаясь к прилавкам с хендмейдным стаффом. 

Кастиэль заворожено смотрел на то, как кусок глины превращается в изящную вазу. Сильные пальцы скользили по гладкой поверхности, и та как по волшебству изгибалась, принимая нужную форму.  
\- Хочешь попробовать? – Мужской голос заставил Каса вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
Гончар грязной рукой потер щеку, измазав ее, и вопросительно уставился на Каса:  
\- Так хочешь?  
Кас заворожено кивнул.  
\- Ну, тогда иди сюда, - гончар сдвинулся с табурета, освобождая место впереди себя. Кас осторожно опустился на краешек сиденья.  
Мокрый кусок глины шлепнулся об гончарный круг.  
\- Смочи руки водой. Вот так. А теперь обхвати ими глину. Не бойся, – тихий голос направлял Кастиэля, чужие руки накрыли его, нежно, но твердо руководя действиями. - Я сейчас буду вращать круг, а ты скользи по поверхности. Умница.   
От чужого дыхания по коже пробежали мурашки, но Кас почти не обратил на это внимания – он был полностью поглощен процессом сотворения. На его глазах творилось чудо.

\- Кас, мать твою, хватит изображать цыпочку из «Привидения»! – заорал Дин, выронив только что купленный хот-дог. – Быстро иди сюда! Нам пора ехать!  
Кас дернулся, и ваза вновь превратилась в кусок глины.   
\- Простите, - извинился он перед гончаром, с сожалением окидывая взглядом бесформенную массу на плоской поверхности, - мне и, правда, пора.  
\- Я здесь каждую пятницу, с девяти до шести! – крикнул тот в спину удаляющегося Каса.

Всю дорогу до мотеля в машине царило напряженное молчание. Сэм, попытавшийся разрядить обстановку рассказом о поисках сортира на ярмарке, быстро заткнулся под взглядами двух пар глаз, горящими злостью. Кас вышел из импалы первым, нарочно громко хлопнув дверцей. Дин набычился, забарабанив пальцами по рулю. Посидел пару минут в машине и вдруг рванул, словно пчелой ужаленный. Залетев в номер, сразу накинулся на Каса:  
\- Может, прекратишь уже?  
\- О чем ты? – спокойно спросил Кас, потянувшись за пультом, чтобы включить телевизор.  
\- Хватит смотреть гребаный телек, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – озверев, Дин выхватил пульт у Каса и выкинул его в окно. – Хватит крутить хвостом! Хватит вести себя как последняя шлюха! Хватит вешаться на мужиков!  
Кастиэль побледнел:  
\- И что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
\- А ты еще не понял? Ты, блядь, в последнее время как с цепи сорвался! Трусы жмут? Не можешь не раздвигать ноги? Хочешь, чтобы тебе присунули, да?  
Кас встал с кровати:  
\- То есть, я веду себя как шлюха?  
\- Как распоследняя поблядушка, так точнее будет! – орал Дин, брызгая слюной. – Приличные люди не трахаются с незнакомцами и не позволяют незнакомцам себя лапать!  
\- Говорит человек, водивший меня в бордель, – процедил Кас сквозь зубы.  
\- Это, мать твою, другое!  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Ты помереть тогда мог, я просто…  
\- Вот именно, Дин, ты! Сам то ты вовсе не невинный ягненок. Или та девица из Пало-Альто – будущая миссис Дин Винчестер? – Глумливо протянул Кас. – Мы чего-то не знаем с Сэмом? Когда свадьба?  
\- Это другое! – взбеленился Дин. – Я мужчина!   
\- О!  
Сэм все это время разевавший рот, ойкнул. Не стоило Дину это говорить.  
\- У меня женский вессель, и если я веду себя как ты, то значит, я – шлюха? Так, что ли?   
\- Есть правила приличия! – попытался оправдаться Дин.  
\- И с каких пор Винчестеры действуют по правилам? – поинтересовался Кас, помертвевшим голосом.  
Дин молчал, только сильнее сжимая кулаки:  
\- Просто перестань!  
\- Тебе можно, а мне нет? – уточнил Кас, темнея лицом.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Дин, сглатывая вдруг образовавшийся в горле комок.  
Кас кивнул, и, не говоря ни слова, прошел в свою спальню. Дин достал из холодильника две бутылки пива и протянул одну Сэму.  
\- Знаешь… - начал, откашливаясь, Сэм.  
\- Ни слова! Пожалуйста, – Дин поморщился и залпом выпил полбутылки. – Не сейчас.  
Они посидели в тишине минут пятнадцать, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из-за двери спальни Каса.  
\- Я просто думаю… - попытался еще раз Сэм, но Дин жестом заставил его остановиться. Дверная ручка повернулась, и в проеме показался Кас. Одетый в джинсы и толстовку, он тянул за собой отвратительно розовый чемоданчик на колесиках с эмблемами «Хелло, Китти», купленный еще на распродаже в Спрингфилде.  
\- Что…   
\- И куда это ты собрался? – спросил Дин, перегораживая ему дорогу, сжимая бутылку так, что казалось еще чуть-чуть - и стекло лопнет в его ладони.  
Кас остановился:  
\- Я ухожу.  
\- Мы догадались по чемодану, но… - реплика Сэма была прервана братом.  
\- Какого хрена? - отбросив пустую бутылку, Дин схватил Каса за плечи и встряхнул будто куклу. – К кому это ты намылился?  
\- Отпусти меня, Дин, – Кас был само спокойствие. – Я не могу здесь больше находиться.  
\- И что тебе здесь не нравится?  
\- Ты. Я не могу больше находиться с тобой рядом, – поправился Кастиэль. – То, как ты обо мне думаешь, это… Я не знаю, что более отвратительно: твои двойные стандарты или… Просто дай пройти…  
Обогнув Дина по широкой дуге, и кивнув Сэму, Кас вышел из номера.  
Дин тяжело опустился на стул, закрыв лицо ладонями

Найти Кастиэля оказалось проще простого: всего-то отследить трансфер средств с его кредитной карты. Спустя неделю после показательного ухода из «семьи» тот все еще держал телефон отключенным и не предпринял никаких попыток связаться с Сэмом или Дином, заставив обоих серьезно поволноваться. Так что теперь Сэм стоял на лужайке у старого, требующего ремонта дома, аренда которого была оплачена картой Кастиэля. Пройдя по дорожке, выложенной сбитой плиткой, Сэм остановился у обшарпанной двери. Не найдя звонка, он постучал, но ответа не последовало. Сэм толкнул дверь, и она открылась – Кас явно пренебрегал правилами безопасности. Внутри было так же ужасно, как и снаружи, хотя Сэм не мог не признать, что было в этой разрухе какое-то очарование.  
\- Есть кто дома? – позвал Сэм. Заглянул в гостиную и кухню, но там было пусто. Поднимаясь по скрипящей лестнице на второй этаж, он чуть было не упал – одна из ступенек отсутствовала. Наверху оказалось три двери. Открыв первую, Сэм оказался в просторной, залитой солнцем комнате. Здесь и нашелся Кас. Одетый в белую мужскую рубашку и короткие шорты, он грунтовал одну из белых стен.  
\- Привет Сэм, - не отрываясь от своего занятия, поздоровался Кас, ловко орудуя валиком. Пол в комнате был застелен полиэтиленовой пленкой, а у французского окна громоздились банки с краской и какие-то малярные принадлежности.  
\- Привет, Кас, – Сэм ошеломленно вертел головой, осматриваясь, и чуть было не свалил стремянку, оказавшуюся у него на пути. – Что ты делаешь?  
Кас фыркнул и, отодвинув стремянку, склонил голову на бок:  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Ну, насколько я понимаю, ты решил осесть тут надолго, – Сэм поддержал Каса, залезающего по стремянке и подал емкость с грунтовкой: – А ты вообще в курсе, что это дом под снос? Там и объявление висит на улице.  
\- Ага, - беспечно ответил Кас, капая на него грунтовкой. – Но проект по сносу заморожен – кто-то не подготовил какие-то документы, так что, как сказал Джереми, я могу здесь пожить минимум полгода, а то и больше…  
\- Кто такой Джереми? – поинтересовался Сэм, сооружая себе шапочку из старых газет, кипой рассыпанных по пленке.  
\- Мой куратор, – Кас шмыгнул носом и попросил: – Подай мне вон ту кисточку.  
\- С каких пор у тебя объявился куратор? – От удивления Сэм замер на полпути.  
\- С тех пор, как я записался свободным слушателем в местный колледж искусств.  
Сэм выронил кисточку и снял Каса со стремянки:  
\- Что происходит?  
Кас отвел взгляд:  
\- Я не вернусь, Сэм. Пока – нет.  
\- Но почему? Ты же не думаешь, что Дин и правда думает то, что сказал? Он просто психанул. Ему нелегко, нам всем нелегко. Так что Кас, заканчивай с этим твоим, - Сэм сделал неопределенное движение рукой, - что бы это ни было, и возвращайся! Ты нам нужен.  
\- На самом деле — нет, – Кас погладил Сэма по щеке. – Сейчас я вам мешаю. Я - дополнительный фактор стресса.  
\- Как ты можешь так говорить?  
\- Но это правда! – Кас наклонился и помешал белую краску.   
\- Все равно! Мы должны быть вместе! И мы обязательно найдем способ вернуть твои силы!  
\- Хм-м… - Кас усиленно делал вид, что банки с краской это все, что его интересует в этой жизни.  
\- Кас, ты чего-то не договариваешь? – Сэм взял след.  
Кастиэль внимательно посмотрел на него:  
\- Потрясающе.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты точно так же, как и твой брат, думаешь, что если у меня появилось кое-что здесь, - он указал на свою грудь, - то здесь стало пусто! - И Кас постучал себя по виску: - Уверяю тебя Сэм, это не так. Мой вессель никак не влияет на мои интеллектуальные способности.  
Сэм покраснел от смущения, но все же задал вопрос:  
\- Так ты думал?  
\- О том, как вернуть все обратно? – Сэм кивнул. – Конечно! Я все время об этом думаю.  
\- И?  
\- Я вижу только два способа: первый – вернуться в Чистилище и вновь заключить сделку с Осирисом и Исидой, только…  
\- Нам нечего им предложить, - догадался Сэм.  
Кастиэль согласно кивнул:  
\- Да и открыть врата в Чистилище мы не сможем, я уже и не говорю про сопутствующие риски.  
\- А второй?  
\- Найти Отца.  
Сэм закусил губу:  
\- Глухо в обоих направлениях.  
\- Да, - Кас налил немного белой краски в лоток.  
\- Но знаешь, что не сходится? В этом случае ты никогда бы не оставил нас. Не оставил бы Дина. Так что колись, Кас, что ты придумал?  
Рука Кастиэля замерла, так и не донеся кисть до стены.  
\- Я знал, что ты догадаешься, - первый мазок лег на желтоватую прогрунтованную поверхность, - только думал, что это случится попозже.  
Сэм замер, забыв, что нужно дышать.  
\- Я подумал, что только Бог может вернуть мне силы, но Отец потерян, a двери в Чистилище запечатаны, но есть ведь и третий путь…  
\- Самому стать Богом, – неверяще выдохнул Сэм.  
\- Да, - Кас водил кистью по стене. – Не бойся, я не сойду с ума в этот раз.  
Он посмотрел на Сэма своими пронзительно-синими глазами:  
\- Я долго думал: что объединяет все божества? Чего не могут ангелы и демоны? Что может Бог и человек? И я понял…  
\- Сотворение, – Сэма накрыла волна понимания его замысла, такого дерзкого, фантастического и простого, что закружилась голова.  
\- Я создам что-то, еще не знаю, что, и это станет первым шагом, - самому себе сказал Кас, отходя от стены к самому окну. – И я должен сделать это сам.  
\- Да, - Сэм кивнул, - ясно.  
Голос Каса остановил его уже в дверях:  
\- Передай ему, что я буду рад, если вы как-нибудь приедете навестить меня.

Сев в машину, Сэм уставился в окно.   
\- Так что? – Дин не выдержал и трех минут: – Он вернется к нам?  
\- Не сейчас.

Неделю спустя.  
\- О, сигнал прошел, Дин. Телефон работает. Привет, Кас! Как... Что? Почему? Какая лекция? Куда идти? Кас?! Кас! Отключился. Сейчас еще раз наберу. Выключен. Дин, ты куда? Дин, сейчас "Доктор Секси" начнется, сразу четыре серии подряд... Вот черт.

Две недели спустя.  
\- Oooooh, oooooh, baby, one, two, three, I don't knooooooow if you're be my girl... Кас, что за шум? Ты где? Посвящение? Кому? Ах, кого? И кого же? Первокурсников? А ты же вольный слушатель, так что ты там делаешь? Кто пригласил? Какой Билл? Художник? Кас, ты пьян? Дин!!! Убью обоих!

Три недели спустя.  
\- Кас, сейчас одиннадцать утра! Почему потише? Голова болит? Ты заболел? Простудился? Дин, у него голова болит! Кас, хочешь, мы приедем? Что? Какое пиво? От головной боли? С каких это пор пиво помогает от головной боли? При похмелье? Дин, у него похмелье! Блин, Кас, твоими стараниями у Дина тоже непрекращающееся похмелье. Какой рассол? Какой русский рецепт? Кас, ты там учишься или к новому Вудстоку готовишься? Повесил трубку. Дин, Кас посоветовал рассола попить, говорит, ему какой-то русский сокурсник рассказал. Только где бы этот рассол достать? И вообще узнать, что это. Дин? Дин, ну не в одиннадцать же утра открывать новую бутылку виски! Дин, ты не слышишь? ОК, я - мудак, Кас - мудак, весь мир - сборище мудаков. Пойду, погуляю по мудацким улицам, чтобы не видеть, как спивается мой мудацкий брат!

Месяц спустя.  
\- Привет, Кас!  
Сэм замер на пороге того же обшарпанного дома, в котором побывал уже за несколько недель до этого. Теперь лужайка была подстрижена, только как-то странно - длина травы варьировалась от нескольких миллиметров до практически полной высоты стебельков, причем выглядело все это довольно хаотично. Плитки так и остались расколотыми, но крыльцо было подметено, а на окнах виднелись занавески. Открывший дверь Кас выглядел как типичный представитель студенческой расы подвида худфак - мятые заляпанные краской и какими-то другими подозрительными пятнами штаны висят на бедрах, хлопчатобумажная туника раскрашена разноцветными концентрическими кругами, явно вручную и не слишком умело, на голове бандана, на ногах пусто. Кас идеально вписался в свое окружение.  
\- Сэм! Не ожидал.  
\- Да мы тут неподалеку были, думали, вервольф, оказалась пустышка. Лев сбежал из частного зоопарка и искал себе пропитание. Ну а местные понарассказывали газетчикам, мы и...  
\- Зайдешь?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- А Дин?  
\- Он в машине сидит. Может, попозже.  
Кас приветливо распахнул дверь и отошел в сторону, пропуская Сэма. Изнутри дом изменился. Стены открывавшейся гостиной были выкрашены в интенсивно-апельсиновый цвет, на полу лежали татами и пара матрасов, покрытые чем-то вроде ковриков, возле окна пристроился видавший виды ткацкий станок с натянутым наполовину готовым нечто, сотканным из длинных полосок ткани. На стенах висели холсты с непонятными цветовыми композициями, по крайней мере, никаких форм Сэм из путаницы пятен выделить не смог. И все равно картины оказывали странно-завораживающие действие...  
Кас появился из кухни, аккуратно неся две дымящиеся кружки. Непринужденно усевшись на один из матрасов, он поставил кружки на пол и приглашающе похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. Сэм сел, неловко подвернув слишком длинные ноги, принял предложенную кружку и отхлебнул. В нос ударил запах ванили или корицы, в любом случае, чего-то пряного, кисловатый горячий напиток был вполне под стать всему окружению. Кас сделал пару осторожных глотков и вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Ну, мы волновались. Знаешь, Дин, он... сожалеет, я думаю. Он, правда, ничего не говорит, но...  
\- Он мог бы и сам позвонить, если бы ему это было нужно.  
\- Кас, ты же его знаешь, это же Дин! Когда это он умел извиняться? Или говорить по душам? Вот шею свернуть голыми руками или голову вампиру отрубить - тут он профи. А в разговорах...  
\- И он послал тебя.  
\- Нет, просто мы мимо проезжали...  
\- Из всех тысяч населенных пунктов Соединенных Штатов вы проезжали мимо именно этого всеми забытого городка.  
\- Кас...   
\- Что, Сэм?  
Наверху послышался грохот и чертыханья. Сэм вздрогнул.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Это? Билл.  
\- Тот самый Билл? С посвящения?  
\- Да, - Кас отхлебнул своего травяного настоя и улыбнулся: - Он очень милый. Тебе понравится. Тоже пытался стать юристом, но понял, что это не его, и теперь занимается скульптурой. У нас на заднем дворе...  
\- Кэсси! Кэс, детка, притащи мне полотенце в ванную, я забыл взять!  
Сэм уставился на Каса, который, вздохнув, поставил кружку опять на пол и, бросив: "Я сейчас", - легко поскакал по ступенькам. Сверху донесся смех, какая-то подозрительная возня, пара взвизгов, сопровождаемых глухим рокотанием мужского голоса, и вот Кас уже резвой козочкой проскакал вниз и опять плюхнулся на матрас, поправляя сбившуюся бандану.  
\- Слушай, я, пожалуй, пойду, у вас тут дела...  
\- Да нет, Билл в ванной просидит минут сорок, не меньше, не торопись. Хочешь булочку? Я сам испек, по старинному рецепту, без дрожжей, только на натуральной закваске. Правда, пересолил немного, но с чаем очень даже...  
\- Да нет, спасибо, там Дин заждался, созвонимся потом.  
\- Ну как хочешь. Передавай ему привет!  
Когда Сэм шагнул на крыльцо, но дверь еще оставалась открытой, со второго этажа дома раздался голос Билла:  
\- Ау, детка, где ты? А кто же мне потрет спину?  
Дверь захлопнулась и отсекла все остальные разговоры. Хотя Сэм не был уверен, стал ли Кас спорить на самом деле. Стараясь выкинуть из головы образ трущего чужую мужскую спину Каса, Сэм торопливо пошагал к импале, сиротливо приткнувшейся у обочины неподалеку от дома. 

Три месяца спустя.  
\- Алло! Привет, Кас! У тебя что, новый номер? Ага, понимаю. Билл что? А ты? Ну, мы с Дином сейчас вообще-то в... Понимаю, хорошо. Послушай, мне понадобится часа четыре до тебя, ты уж потерпи до моего приезда, ладно? Да, выезжаю.  
\- Алло, Дин? Слушай, мне надо уехать на пару дней. Нет, со мной все в порядке. И с Амелией все в порядке, насколько я знаю. Расскажу, когда вернусь. Ну, могут же у меня быть личные дела! Я возьму машину напрокат. Нет. Не знаю, как там Кас. Хочешь узнать, спроси его. Ну, твое дело. Ладно, увидимся послезавтра.

В этот раз Кас выглядел далеко не так радужно, казалось, он стал даже меньше ростом. Под глазами у него наметились темные круги. Когда Сэм проходил в дверь, он заметил явный запах алкоголя. Несмотря на ранний вечер, во всем доме были задернуты шторы, густой полумрак разбавляли редкие огоньки свечей. Тяжелый аромат курительных палочек наполнял воздух, так что поначалу у Сэма даже заслезились глаза. Кас уже сидел на своем любимом матрасе, на этот раз подтянув ноги к груди и обвив колени одной рукой. Второй он сжимал горлышко полупустой бутылки текилы.   
Сэм сел рядом, вытянул ноги, потом решительно разжал холодные пальцы и отобрал бутылку. Сделал пару хороших глотков, а потом отставил ее подальше.  
\- Ну, рассказывай.   
Кас покосился и вздохнул.   
\- Если будешь молчать, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.  
\- Сможешь, - вдруг решительно отозвался Кас и обвил шею Сэма, притягивая его голову ближе. - Обязательно сможешь.

Позднее утро возвестило о себе дальней полицейской сиреной, шумом редких машин и самым восхитительным запахом на свете - ароматом свежесваренного кофе. Сэм поворочался, с трудом приоткрывая глаза и пытаясь привести в состояние активности затекшие члены. Прямо перед его носом находилась странная глиняная посудина, украшенная потеками эмали - явно творение самого Каса. Тот, в одной футболке, стоял на коленях перед матрасом.  
\- Доброе утро, - улыбка Кастиэля была спокойной, чего о Сэме сказать было нельзя. Как-то странно все-таки проснуться на матрасе в обществе старого друга, который хоть и переоделся в барышню, но все-таки к женскому полу имеет такое же отношение, как обезьяны - к человеческой расе. Вроде и похожи, а все-таки не одно и то же.  
\- Доброе, - проворчал Сэм, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, как себя вести и что делать: бежать сразу или немного погодя, пытаясь сохранить хорошую мину.  
Кас подполз поближе и вдруг скользнул, прижимаясь, под одеяло, под которым - об этом Сэм вспомнил только сейчас - ничего, кроме Сэма, не было. Холодные ступни немедленно полезли Сэму между ног, ища тепла и защиты, а гладкое стройное бедро потерлось об уже полувставший член, намекая на продолжение предыдущей ночи. Сэм вцепился в кружку обеими руками, рискуя растереть глиняное уродство в первородную пыль.  
\- Кас, я не думаю...  
\- А ты не думай, делай как я, Сэм - живи и наслаждайся жизнью.   
Сэм подумал, сделал пару глотков и решительно отставил сосуд подальше. Будь что будет, в конце концов, Кас взрослый человек. Ангел. Какая разница, кто...

Кастиэль валялся на лужайке перед учебным корпусом, лениво размышляя над темой своего курсового проекта, когда на него упала чья-то тень.  
\- Эй, это, наверное, больно? – спросил хриплый мужской голос.  
Кас лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Перед ним стоял неловко улыбающийся растрепанный смуглый парень в розовой футболке.  
\- Чего?  
\- Говорю, наверное, больно падать с небес? – повторил он, глядя на обнажившиеся бедра.   
Сердце Каса пропустило удар.  
\- Ты о чем вообще? – выдохнул он, дрожащей рукой поправляя задравшийся подол.  
Парень покосился куда-то в сторону. Кас оглянулся: из-за кустов выглядывал еще один парень, одобрительно кивающий первому. Первый сглотнул:  
\- Ты же просто ангел! – и уставился на Каса знакомым щенячьим взглядом.  
\- О, ты даже не знаешь, насколько прав, - протянул Кас, приподнимаясь на локтях, и одобрительно оглядывая крепкое мужское тело. – Как, говоришь, твое имя? И друга своего зови, нечего в кустах сидеть…

Четкий бит пульсировал в ритме биения сердца. Алкоголь растворялся в крови, голова казалось наполненной воздухом, а конечности словно бы двигались в воде. Кастиэль пробирался к бару, когда чья-то рука перехватила его за талию, вовлекая в содрогающуюся в пароксизмах танца толпу. Кас хотел было обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто его обнимает, однако поцелуй в шею отвлек его. Крепкие руки бродили по его телу, оглаживая бока, сжимая грудь через тонкую ткань топа, опускались ниже, скользя по краю короткой юбки. Кас выгибался в такт музыки, когда к ним присоединился еще один человек. Смуглый парень, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, вынырнул из общей массы, прижался к Касу спереди, потираясь бедрами о его бедра. Высунув язык и продемонстрировав маленькую розовую таблетку, он приник к его губам, даря глубокий сладкий поцелуй. Кас растворялся в ощущениях: руки по всему его телу, пульсация в паху растекалась тягучим сиропом, время от времени словно пронзая его разрядами тока.  
\- Детка… о, детка, пойдем с нами… нам будет так хорошо… - два голоса нашептывали ему в уши обещания скорого наслаждения, когда вдруг Кас остался один. Чувство сильнейшей утраты поразило его. Чуть всхлипнув, он оглянулся в поисках своих новых друзей, тут же наткнувшись на бешеный взгляд зеленых глаз:  
\- Мать твою, ты что творишь, Кастиэль? – рычал Дин, волоча на свежий воздух спотыкающегося на высоких каблуках Каса.  
\- А что такого? – с вызовом спросил Кас, пытаясь вырвать запястье из крепкой хватки. – Мне было хорошо!  
\- Ты, блядь, что? Наркотиков обожрался? Возьми себя в руки!  
\- Говорит человек с алкогольной зависимостью, - пробормотал чуть слышно Кас и хихикнул.  
\- Кас, ты просто не понимаешь! Это все не ты! – с болью в голосе сказал Дин. – Ты не знаешь, но ты превращаешься в него!  
\- В кого это? – Кас отвлекся – в этот момент он пытался избавиться от босоножек на платформе.  
\- В Каса из 2014 года! Я его видел – он тоже жрал таблетки, будто витаминки и трахался со всем, что двигалось. Он остался один – все ангелы ушли, и что-то в нем, в тебе, сломалось! Но Кас! Ты не один!  
Кастиэль внимательно слушал Дина, и выражение его лица из недоуменного превратилось вначале в сочувственное, а после в проказливо-веселое. К концу монолога он уже не мог сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Заливисто хохоча, Кас присел на корточки, стуча ладошкой по багажнику импалы.  
\- Ох, Дин, зайчик, все не так! Боже, как смешно, у меня тушь потекла, и я, кажется, описался… Надо же! – Кас приподнялся, стягивая с себя прозрачные трусики, вытирая промежность и закидывая их куда то под машину. – Все совсем не так.  
Подойдя к Дину, Кас погладил его по щеке, чмокнул в нос, и продолжил:  
\- Я не чувствую себя одиноким! Я сейчас чувствую себя настолько цельным, каким уже давно не был, – Кас подошел к импале, распростершись на багажнике. – Посмотри, какие звезды сегодня – это что-то потрясающее! Я чувствую Бога, Дин. Каждую секунду моего существования в этом теле я чувствую Бога. Он никуда не уходил…  
\- И где он? – растерянно спросил Дин, пытаясь мягко сдвинуть ноги Каса, призывно раздвинутые в стороны.  
\- Он везде! Он во мне, в тебе, в тех приятных парнях из клуба, в этом небе и в воздухе, и в бутылке с джином – везде… - бормотал Кас, - нет, ну какие звезды! Ты только посмотри!  
Дин покачал головой. Вот тоже королева-ящерица нашлась. Еще немного - и начнет петь, потрясая бубном. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать Касу по едва прикрытой юбкой заднице, Дин, не церемонясь, затолкал его на переднее сиденье и сам пристегнул, цыкнув на попытку повозмущаться.  
Адрес хибары, которую Кас называл своим домом, Дин знал наизусть, как и все подъездные пути. У Сэма хватало ума не интересоваться, чего это они охотятся в круге радиусом километров триста от заштатного городка со средней руки художественным колледжем, готовящем не слишком талантливых неудачников от искусства и будущих учителей рисования для начальной школы. И на регулярные исчезновения Дина на несколько часов, как раз достаточные, чтобы доехать до этого самого города, покружить там пару часов и вернуться, не обращал внимания. Нет вопросов - нет проблемы.  
Кас сдался, не пытаясь больше избавиться от ремня безопасности, и вольготно устроился на сиденье, закинув ноги на приборную доску. Дин сжал зубы и промолчал, обещая надрать паршивцу все, что угодно, за неуважительное отношение.  
\- Так что ты тут делал, Дин? - от растянутого манерного тона Дину сводило скулы словно, он грыз здоровенное и жутко кислое яблоко.  
\- Дела были.  
\- В клубе? В пятницу вечером?  
Импала остановилась на перекрестке. Дин отпустил грозящий треснуть в его руках руль и резко повернулся к странному существу на соседнем сиденье:  
\- Ты, ублюдок, завязывай. Иначе...  
\- Иначе что? Отпялишь? - хмыкнул Кас. - Ну, так давай, с этим, - Кас раздвинул ноги и указал между ними, где, как Дин прекрасно помнил, не было даже символической дани пристойности, которая розовым скомканной тряпочкой осталась валяться где-то на стоянке перед клубом, - у тебя проблем никогда не возникало.  
Дин своим резким окриком чуть не перекрыл взревевший мотор импалы, резко тронувшись с места. Кас мотал головой и заливался смехом, а потом и вовсе открыл окно и заорал, высунувшись наружу.  
В дом Дин втащил сопротивляющегося Кастиэля, попросту перекинув через плечо, благо, габариты и вес теперь разрешали, и прямиком потащил на второй этаж. Сгрузив добычу в ванную, он схватил душевую лейку и, открутив кран холодной воды на полную мощность, принялся поливать бывшего ангела. Визг, брызги, мельтешащие руки и ноги, длинные пряди волос, которые обвивались вокруг пальцев Дина, словно морские змеи - такого даже Дину еще не доводилось переживать. Минут через пять Кас перестал драться, сжавшись вместо этого в дрожащий на дне ванны комок. Дин в запале еще лил воду, но постепенно даже ему стало стыдно. Он выключил воду и, не глядя, отбросил лейку в сторону.  
Кас сидел, обхватив ноги руками, уткнувшись лицом себе в колени, и трясся. Дин потянул большое полотенце, висевшее на вбитом в стену гвоздике, и набросил его на сведенные холодом плечи. Потом замотал Каса в полотенце и, крякнув, вытащил из ванны. Держа его теперь как перепившую на собственной свадьбе невесту, он дотащил Каса до спальни и, уложив на кровать, принялся вытирать, попутно избавляя от промокшей насквозь одежды. Кас неожиданно ожил и принялся помогать, быстро, однако, переключившись с собственных вещей на рубашку Дина.  
\- Кас... Кас, перестань, - Дин пытался не слишком грубо отталкивать настырные пальцы, которые расстегивали петли и уже добрались даже до ремня на джинсах. - Это... неправильно.  
\- Мне холодно, - капризно заявил Кас и жалобно посмотрел снизу вверх. - Если ты меня не согреешь, я простужусь и буду долго-долго болеть.  
Дин медленно выдохнул, нависая над раскинувшейся на промокшем покрывале самой красивой девушкой, виденной в своей жизни, и сдался.

Щелястые ставни пропускали достаточно утреннего света, чтобы Дин смог рассмотреть всю комнату в малейших деталях. Кас крепко спал, обнимая подушку. Отросшие темные волосы наполовину скрывали лицо. Дину ужасно хотелось их убрать, но, представив, как Кас просыпается и смотрит в ответ на это, насмешливо прищурив глаза, а потом открывает рот и выдает очередной комментарий, он отказался от этого намерения. Вместо этого Дин выбрался из-под старого лоскутного одеяла и, стараясь не шуметь, принялся одеваться. Захватив ботинки, Дин на цыпочках вышел из комнаты, торопливо сбежал по ступенькам и кинулся к машине.

Кас проснулся в тот момент, когда Дин поднял голову с подушки, но предпочел не показать этого. Прошлая ночь оказалась весьма неожиданной и очень познавательной в плане настоящего Дина Винчестера. Касу, однако, совсем не хотелось ставить его в неловкое положение, поэтому он решил предоставить Дину право самому выбрать линию поведения.  
К чему он не был подготовлен, так это к тому, что Дин попросту сбежит. Соберет свои разбросанные по полу вещи и смоется, даже не попрощавшись или не оставив записки. Кас слушал, как Дин топочет, спускаясь по лестнице. Он перевернулся на спину и улегся, заложив руки за голову. Хлопнула входная дверь, и пару минут спустя сонный субботний пригород потряс рык проснувшейся импалы. Судя по скорости удаляющегося звука, Дин вдавил педаль газа до упора и не отпустил даже на повороте.  
\- Вот и все, - прокомментировал Кас сам себе все случившиеся, - кажется, детка, тебя опять наебали.

\- Эй, ангелочек, и куда же ты пропала в пятницу?  
Кас как раз тащил свое последнее творение по коридору в направлении кабинета рисования. Каким образом Рик узнал его по видневшимся из-за натянутого на раму холста полтора на два метра ступням, для Каса осталось загадкой. Он сгрузил обмотанную газетами эпическую картину, которая изображала битву Михаила и Люцифера - один из наиболее запомнившихся Касу моментов из жизни - и посмотрел поверх нее на переминающегося с ноги на ногу парня.   
\- Да так, нужно было уйти срочно.  
\- А мы тебя искали, - подключился Джек.   
Кас рассматривал сладкую парочку, вспоминая, что в клубе было очень весело.   
\- У тебя сейчас рисование?  
\- Нет, это зачетная работа. Мне ее только сдать - и я весь день свободна, как птица.  
\- А у нас пустое гнездышко.  
Кас моргнул. Иногда человеческие метафоры оказывались все-таки немного чересчур цветистыми.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мы с Джеком остались одни в квартире, остальные наши соседи разъехались. Не хочешь телевизор посмотреть?  
Кас задумался. Если бы Дин... Плевать на Дина.  
\- Телевизор - это заманчиво, - улыбнулся Кас, - давненько я MTV не смотрела.

То, что главным атрибутом жизни студента из художественного колледжа является матрас, Кас понял уже давно. Удобный широкий матрас вполне заменял не только кровать, но и практически всю остальную мебель. На нем можно было сидеть, лежать, есть, рисовать, слушать музыку или делать массаж. Или вот как сейчас - валяться в обществе двух однокашников, жевать чипсы и пялиться в разноцветное мельтешение на экране.  
Когда чья-то рука скользнула по ноге Каса вверх, он даже не слишком удивился. Вряд ли его действительно пригласили просто смотреть телевизор. Понимать эвфемизмы тоже было частью необходимых для выживания знаний.  
\- У тебя такая нежная кожа, - прошептал Рик, придвигаясь ближе, - тонкая и гладкая, как шелк.  
\- Ага, - согласно выдохнул Джек, принимаясь за вторую ногу.  
Кас порадовался тому, что купил себе новую бритву, правда, от этих мыслей его быстро отвлекли пальцы, уверенно пробравшиеся уже не просто под юбку, а теребящие резинку трусиков.  
\- Мы так тебя искали, так искали... В пятницу...  
Кас обхватил Рика за шею и заткнул поцелуем. 

\- Детка, ты обалденная!  
Голый Кас устроился на четвереньках над лицом Джека, который старательно работал языком, и в свою очередь увлеченно отсасывал Рику. Тот лежал поперек матраса, и в особенно приятные моменты он запрокидывал голову, ударяясь ей о пол. Судя по тому, что стук грозил превратиться в барабанную дробь, Рик не планировал терпеть еще долго. Неожиданностью стало то, что он вдруг отодвинулся, буквально по сантиметру вытаскивая член изо рта Кастиэля, и проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза:  
\- У нас тут есть одно предложение...  
\- М-м-м, - отозвался Кас, получив, наконец-то, возможность сосредоточиться исключительно на собственных ощущениях.  
\- Мы с Джеком... Как ты посмотришь на то, чтобы трахнуться с нами обоими?  
\- А мы чем занимаемся? - Кас даже глаза открыл.  
\- Нет, не просто так, а одновременно.  
\- И как? - сексуальный опыт, полученный за последние месяцы, ограничивался экспериментами с партнерами в единственном экземпляре зараз.  
\- Ну, тут есть варианты... Ты могла бы отсосать одному из нас, пока второй будет тебя... того.  
\- А другой вариант? - Кас по-настоящему заинтересовался.  
\- Ну, мы тебя одновременно.  
Зажатый между Касовых бедер Джек закивал, щекоча ему ноги волосами.  
Кас откатился в сторону, с сомнением посмотрел на свой живот и скептически скривился:  
\- Не получится. Вы не поместитесь. Женское тело сконструировано для совокупления с одним партнером одновременно.  
\- Ну, есть альтернатива...   
Усевшийся за спиной Каса Джек положил ему ладони на талию и повел ниже, раздвигая ягодицы, после чего обвел большим пальцем анус.  
\- Туда? - поразился Кас. - Но разве это место предназначено для принятия...  
\- О, детка, ты даже не представляешь, как предназначено, - пробормотал Джек, толкая Каса вперед и сменяя палец языком. - Тебе понравится.  
Перспектива попробовать что-то новое была заманчивой, однако некоторые сомнения у Каса все-таки оставались.  
\- Покажите, - потребовал он.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я говорю, покажите, как это. Вас же двое. А потом можно и... меня.  
Рик с Джеком переглянулись. Кас уже отмечал, что люди, даже не обладая телепатическими способностями, порой ведут бессловесные беседы одними взглядами и прекрасно друг друга понимают.  
\- Но ты... никому, поняла?  
Кас изобразил, будто закрывает рот на "молнию", запирает на ключ и выбрасывает его. После чего он отодвинулся поближе к стене, освобождая территорию для маневра. Ему показалось странным, что парни так легко согласились, да и особенно недовольными они не выглядели. Их поцелуй, когда они потянулись друг к другу, многое объяснил. Кас смотрел на то, как уверенно Рик и Джек прижались друг к другу, их руки свободно двигались по коже, и вот уже Рик потянулся к члену Джека, обхватил его и принялся ритмично двигать кулаком, проводя время от времени большим пальцем по набухшей прозрачными каплями головке.  
\- Хочу тебя, - пробормотал Джек, не сводя взгляда с друга.  
\- Ох, да-а-а, - протянул Рик, откидываясь назад и раздвигая ноги, - и я.  
Кас смотрел во все глаза, как Джек пару раз сам провел кулаком по члену, а потом вдруг остановился.  
\- Где смазка?  
\- В сумке, там, - махнул Рик в направлении окна.  
\- Кэсси, достань-ка из сумки большой такой тюбик.  
Кас сполз с матраса и принялся рыться в чужой сумке, больше напоминавшей вещмешок. Тюбик со смазкой нашелся почти сразу. Когда он обернулся, парни уже лежали в обнимку, продолжая жадно целоваться. Они даже не взглянули на него, когда Кас осторожно положил лубрикант на край матраса и потихоньку начал собирать с пола свою разбросанную одежду. Подхватил рюкзак и, прижав шмотки к груди, направился к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Дверь захлопни, - донеслось ему в спину, и он еще успел расслышать низкий стон то ли Рика, то ли Джека и какое-то смачное чавканье.

Кас медленно шагал по улице, таща рюкзак за одну лямку. Как-то все не так шло. Кас узнал много нового, хоть у него и не было настроения раздумывать сейчас над такими вещами. Позади раздался звук мощного мотора. Кас вздрогнул, когда, вместо того, чтобы пронестись мимо, возле него притормозил здоровенный черный харлей с затянутым в черный же кожаный жилет мотоциклистом. Руки водителя обвивали татуировки в виде виноградных лоз, по которым пробегала неуловимая рябь, словно нарисованные черной тушью листья дрожали под ветром. Кас застыл, пялясь на кажущееся таким знакомым изображение, пока байкер не расстегнул неторопливо ремешок полностью закрытого шлема и не стащил его с головы.   
Серые глаза хитро прищурились, полные губы растянулись в улыбке, обнажая кривоватые зубы.  
\- Ну, красавчик, что невесел?  
Настроение Каса стремительно повышалось по мере узнавания.  
\- Дионис! Я так и знал, что видел тебя!  
Дионис ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну, у меня со Смертью свои делишки, мы неплохо понимаем друг друга. Так, что за грусть-тоска тебя снедает? Ты мне казался вполне себе решительным ангелом.  
Кас вздохнул. Дионис покачал головой и похлопал по сиденью позади себя:  
\- Запрыгивай. Расскажешь в более уютной обстановке.   
Кас забросил рюкзак за плечи и решительно перебросил ногу через байк.   
\- Трогай. Я покажу, куда ехать.

Войдя в дом, Дионис удивленно присвистнул, глядя на нагромождение холстов в коридоре и эксцентричную расцветку стен:  
\- Окунаешься в искусство?  
\- Что-то типа того, - закусив губу, Кас продолжил. – Выпить хочешь?  
\- Давай, - согласно кивнул тот и плюхнулся на колченогий диван.  
Кас щелкнул кнопкой электрического чайника и насыпал заварку в чашки. Потом залил ее кипятком, чашки поставил на деревянную доску, используемую вместо подноса, туда же ссыпал остатки печенья и пару каких-то завалявшихся конфет. Поскреб по сусекам и радостно вскрикнул, обнаружив в глубине шкафчика почти не початую бутылку вина. Для бокалов места на доске уже не осталось, так что Кас, плюнув на правила приличия, хлебнул из горла и, схватив бутылку одной рукой, а импровизированный поднос – другой, прошествовал в гостиную. Поставил доску на столик перед диваном и присел на кресло-мешок, ласково баюкая бутылку на груди. Дионис приподнял бровь:  
\- Все так плохо?  
Кас неопределенно махнул рукой:  
\- Не то чтобы очень, просто… Эх…  
\- Очень содержательно, - фыркнул Дионис и, порывшись в куче хлама, неаккуратной горкой сваленной под столиком, выудил оттуда глиняную курительную трубку. Неспешно набил ее какими-то травами, из кожаного кисета, который извлек из кармана штанов, а после, чиркнув спичкой о подошву ботинка, поджег. Странный сладковатый аромат поплыл по комнате.  
\- Давай, иди к дяденьке на колени, - сказал он, похлопывая себя по обтянутому кожей бедру, - и поведай все свои печали, страхи и желания.  
\- Изображаешь Санту или еще кого? – нахмурился Кас, делая еще один глоток из бутылки.   
\- Быстро! – прикрикнул на него грозно Дионис. И Каса в один миг смело с мешка. Устраиваясь у Диониса на коленях, он обнял того за бычью шею, прижимаясь к могучей груди.  
\- Я совсем не понимаю людей, - начал Кас грустно.  
\- Их никто не понимает, а в наименьшей степени – они сами, - сказал Дионис. – Дай-ка мне то бухло, что ты пьешь.  
Кас потянулся за полупустой бутылкой:  
\- Но мы же должны их понимать! Мы же высшие создания, в конце концов!  
\- Ну-ну, - похлопав его по коленке, пробормотал Дионис и отхлебнул вина. – Ну и дрянь!   
\- Зато дешевое, - флегматично ответил Кас. – И все-таки, почему они такие?  
Дионис подул в горлышко бутылки, отхлебнул и удовлетворенно кивнул, передавай бутылку обратно. Кас приложился - из кислой, попахивающей клопами жидкости вино превратилось в пряный терпко-сладкий напиток, который сразу ударил в голову, приятно затуманивая сознание. На какой-то момент Касу показалось, что вокруг горят бронзовые курильницы и доносится рев красного быка.  
\- Какие такие? Маленькие, злобные, ограниченные, жадные, тупые тварюшки?  
Кас неуверенно кивнул:  
\- Я ведь пытаюсь наладить связь, контакт с ними, показать свою любовь и хорошее расположение, а они…  
\- А-а-а-а, ты про секс, - понимающе протянул Дионис. – В этом все дело?  
Кас кивнул. Дионис снова сделал глоток и причмокнул.  
\- Ты что-то слишком очеловечился за последние месяцы, – резюмировал он. – Живешь как человек и начинаешь думать как они.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- О том, что любовь нельзя свести к математическому уравнению. Вот в чем твоя проблема: ты вроде бы сближаешься с человеком, он тебе нравится, ты с ним спишь или еще что, а потом вдруг чувствуешь, что получил меньше, чем рассчитывал, так?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Это все человеческие глупости, детка! – рубанул рукой Дионис, словно поставил точку. – Делай то, что хочешь, и отдавай столько, сколько хочешь, ничего не ожидая взамен. Все равно ведь получишь меньше, чем ждешь!  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что мы, как и люди - жестокие жадные создания.  
\- У меня ничего не получается, - плаксиво протянул Кас, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слезы.  
\- Ну-ну-ну, - Дионис успокаивающе погладил его по спине. – Не стоит быть таким категоричным! Чай ты завариваешь неплохо.  
И тут же ойкнул от боли, когда Кас твердым кулачком стукнул его по лбу.  
\- Так что конкретно ты хочешь, пупсик? – продолжая посмеиваться, спросил Дионис, целуя Каса в висок.  
\- Не знаю… Создать что-то значительное, - выдохнул тот ему в шею, накручивая на палец прядь засаленных волос.  
\- О, это по моей части!

Кастиэля что-то словно вытолкнуло из сна. Он сел на постели, прижав руки к щекам, а потом быстро встал и, практически бегом, кинулся в мастерскую.

\- Очень неплохо, - хриплый голос заставил Каса оторваться от созерцания написанного полотна.   
Дионис широко зевнул, поскреб пальцами заросший волосами живот, и вновь уставился на картину.  
\- У тебя есть потенциал, - продолжил он, неожиданно цепким взглядом окидывая наслоенные друг на друга пятна краски. – Может, даже талант.  
Кас, покраснев, несмело улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Было бы за что, - Дионис оторвался от полотна и ущипнул Каса за попу. – А сейчас я требую подношения! Ар-р-р!  
Рыча, он кинулся за смеющимся Касом, рванувшим со всех ног в спальню.

Дин топтался на крыльце, не осмеливаясь постучать. Он понятия не имел, что делать дальше и как теперь вести себя с Касом. Может, стоит просто не замечать слона в комнате? Может, ничего и не изменилось? Или нет? О чем вообще он думал, когда свалил рано утром и не звонил почти два месяца? Может, Кас его и на порог не пустит? Измучившись от таких мыслей, Дин все же постучал в дверь. Тишина. Может, Каса нет дома? Вздох облегчения сорвался с губ, но стоило ему развернуться, чтобы уйти, как дверь распахнулась:  
\- Дин?  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Привет, Кас, – Дин обернулся. Кас, в заляпанной краской белой рубашке стоял на пороге. За ухо у него была заткнута кисточка, в руке еще одна. Дин заворожено смотрел на синее пятнышко краски, притаившееся в уголке рта.  
Пятнышко дернулось – Кас улыбался:  
\- Зайдешь?  
\- Да, спасибо, – Дин шагнул за порог, и запах краски, растворителя и каких-то благовоний накрыли его, словно приливной волной. Вдоль стен были выставлены картины.  
\- Чем занимаешься? – откашлявшись, поинтересовался Дин, не зная, куда деть руки от волнения.  
\- Выбираю картину для выставки, – ровно ответил Кас, обводя рукой свои богатства. – Мой куратор предложил мне и еще паре студентов выставить по одной работе в местной арт-галерее, которой заправляет какой-то его знакомый.  
\- Это… здорово, наверное, – выдавил Дин, глядя на полотна. На его взгляд все они представляли собой странную мешанину из цветовых пятен. – И на чем ты остановился? Тут картин явно больше, чем одна.  
\- Еще не решил.  
\- Ясно, - Дин кивнул на полотно, ничем не отличающееся от прочих. – Может, эту?  
Кас скептически на него покосился:  
\- Дин, это старая палитра.  
\- А, прости, - сглотнув, Дин уставился на носки своих ботинок. – Я не слишком разбираюсь в живописи.  
\- Это точно, - фыркнул Кастиэль, и подошел поближе, взяв его за предплечье. – Я собирался сходить перекусить. Хочешь со мной?

В ресторанчике на Каса с порога накинулся какой-то усатый толстяк:  
\- Белла! Наконец-то ты пришла! Я уже весь извелся, потому что моя Кэсси уже целых три дня не навещала старика Луиджи! – причитая, толстяк успевал попеременно целовать щеки и руки Каса, кричать на официанта, требуя сменить скатерть на любимом столике его «Беллы», и обещая собственноручно приглядеть за пиццей и равиоли. Когда они, наконец, расселись, и толстяк свалил на кухню проследить, чтобы в пиццу положили двойную порцию сыра и салями, Дин, панически оглядываясь, предложил:  
\- Может, сходим в другое место?  
Кас недоуменно на него посмотрел:  
\- Зачем? Здесь вкусно кормят, да и Луиджи обидится.  
Дин набычился:  
\- Кстати, что у тебя с ним?  
\- У меня с ним – ничего, - отрезал Кас, - хотя это и не твое дело!  
И, надувшись, отвернулся к окну. Дин с остервенением грыз хлебные палочки, проклиная себя и пытаясь придумать, как исправить ситуацию.  
\- Прости, - с трудом выдавил он сквозь зубы, и тут возле их столика вновь материализовался хозяин пиццерии.  
\- А вот и пицца! – ароматное блюдо приземлилось в цент стола, а толстяк вновь схватил Каса за руку.  
\- Моя королева, что я тебе сейчас расскажу! Вчера у нас ужинал какой-то надутый индюк из Нью-Йорка, заказал, кстати, тирамису и говорил, что такого прекрасного десерта не ел с тех самых пор, как умерла его бабушка…  
С каждым словом Дину все сильнее хотелось придушить навязчивого итальянца.  
\- …так вот, он увидел твою картину «Пицца с моцареллой и базиликом», - Дин проследил за указующим жестом толстяка, и увидел на стене совсем крохотную картину (хотя, если бы кто-то спросил у него, то он бы сказал, что это мазня трехлетнего ребенка), - и предложил мне за нее пятьсот долларов!  
Дин выпучил глаза и еще раз посмотрел на картину: нет, за десять секунд ничего не изменилось – все те же красно-желто-белые пятна.  
\- … но я ему, конечно, отказал!  
\- Ну и идиот, - пробормотал Дин себе под нос.  
\- …я уверен, ты станешь знаменитой! – слава богу, итальянец закончил болтать, благоговейно уставившись на польщено улыбающегося Каса.  
\- Большое спасибо, Луиджи! Мне очень приятно слышать столь хвалебные слова. Кстати, - Кас полез в свою сумку-мешок, - скоро будет моя выставка. Ну, там будет только одна моя картина, но я буду рада, если ты придешь.  
Кас протянул пригласительный билет толстяку, и тот рассыпался в уверениях, что он непременно посетит столь знаменательное событие, и начал было по второму кругу восхвалять талант и красоту Каса, как наткнулся на бешеный взгляд Дина. Сглотнув, толстяк попятился назад, пробормотав, что будет за стойкой, если понадобится.  
Дин отрезал в благословенной тишине кусок пиццы и сказал:  
\- Я бы тоже хотел прийти на твою выставку.  
Кас поднял бровь.  
\- Что? Ты мне не безразличен. И мне не все равно, что у тебя происходит в жизни, и я волнуюсь, и хочу помочь… А если я что-то делаю или говорю не так, то это не из-за…  
Кас прервал его, положив ладонь на запястье, и легонько сжал пальцы:  
\- Ты тоже мне не безразличен.  
Дин задохнулся, глядя в эти синие глаза.  
\- Прости, что я вел себя как козел. 

Дин проснулся от странного звука, доносившегося из ванной. Пошарил рукой по кровати, но Каса не обнаружил.  
\- Кас? Ты где? – подошел к двери в ванную, и постучал. – Ты здесь? У тебя все в порядке? Я захожу внутрь!  
Свет заставил его прищуриться. Кас стоял на коленях перед унитазом, сотрясаясь в спазмах. Дин бросился к нему:  
\- Что такое? Тебе плохо?  
\- Нет, Дин, мне офигеть как хорошо! – хрипло каркнул в ответ Кас и снова блеванул. Дин обхватил его поперек живота, пальцами ощущая холодный липкий пот, выступивший у того по всему телу. Тело Каса содрогнулось в очередном спазме, и тот устало привалился к кафельной стене. – Вот же дерьмо!  
\- Может, съел что-то не то? – предположил Дин, стягивая полотенце с крючка и обтирая Касу лицо.  
\- Не знаю, мы же ели одно и то же. Ты сам как?  
Дин прислушался к себе, стараясь заметить малейшие признаки недомогания:  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Может, дело в том странном чае, что ты пил на ночь?  
Кас застонал:  
\- Дин, это ромашка, от нее не должно тошнить! Oна наоборот успокаивающе действует на желудок.  
\- Ну, тогда я не знаю… Давай съездим в больницу? – предложил он, поглаживая Каса по волосам.  
\- Мне уже нормально, не хочу в больницу, - заныл Кас, отпихивая его ладонь. – Принеси водички.  
Дин метнулся на кухню, налив стакан воды.  
\- Держи, - протянул он стакан Касу, - может, пойдем в кровать?  
\- Угу, - промычал тот, присосавшись к воде. – Пойдем… или нет…  
Побледнев, Кас вновь наклонился над унитазом, выблевав только что выпитую воду.  
\- Нахуй, Кас, мы едем в больницу! – решительно заявил Дин, теребя Каса за плечо.  
\- Отъебись, Винчестер, сейчас все пройдет, – отмахнулся от него, словно от надоедливой мухи Кас. – Съезди лучше в круглосуточную аптеку. Она тут за углом.

В аптеке было тихо и прохладно. Дин бегом кинулся к прилавку:  
\- Есть что-то от тошноты?  
Фармацевт флегматично оторвался от глянцевого мужского журнала:  
\- Беременная или съела что-то не то?  
Дин замер, будто громом пораженный:  
\- Я не знаю.  
Фармацевт хмыкнул:  
\- Тогда могу предложить активированный уголь и съездить с утра к врачу.  
Дин машинально кивнул, подойдя к стойке с тестами на беременность.

\- Ну? Что там? – он мялся под дверью с тех пор, как Кас с тестом зашел в ванную. - Сколько полосок?  
\- А сколько должно быть? – поинтересовался Кас, выплывая из ванной с картонной полоской в руках.  
\- Понятия не имею! – истерично завопил Дин, хватая разорванную упаковку и сверяясь с инструкцией. – Твою ж мать!!!

Кастиэль докрасил ногти на левой ноге кроваво-красным лаком и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Дин, сидевший на диване схватившись за голову, спросил дрожащим голосом:  
\- И что мы будем делать?  
\- В смысле? – Кас, даже не глядя на него, принялся за правую ногу.  
\- Что мы будем делать с ребенком? – уже более уверенным голосом повторил Дин.  
\- М-м-м-м, - промычал Кастиэль, стирая лак с кожи, - а какие есть варианты?  
Дин сжал кулаки:  
\- Ты что, будешь рожать?  
Кастиэль, наконец, поднял на него взгляд:  
\- Естественно, дети – это божье благословение, так что… - он вдруг замер, уставившись в одну точку, - твою ж мать!  
Кас внезапно осознал, что подарком, о котором говорил ему Дионис, на прощанье крепко целуя в губы, оказалось вовсе не безудержное желание рисовать.

 

Он сидел в машине перед небольшим домом, сплошь увитым плющом и виноградом, на окраине самого тихого городка, в котором Сэму когда-либо доводилось бывать, и вспоминал события двухгодичной давности. Cсмотрел на разбросанные по газону перед домом яркие пластмассовые игрушки, на качели для самых маленьких, которые покачивал ветерок, на белые занавески, которые виднелись сквозь открытые окна, и не мог поверить, что все это реально и имеет непосредственное отношение к Дину.

\- Успокойся, Дин, все будет в порядке, - за последние четыре часа Сэм так часто повторял эту фразу, что она липла к зубам как старая жвачка. - С Касом все будет в порядке.   
Дин метался по коридору как раненый зверь.  
\- А если это твой?  
\- Что - мой?  
\- Ты же не предохранялся!  
\- Дин, Кас - не слониха. Он не может быть беременным дольше девяти месяцев.   
Сэм улыбнулся, представив Каса с хоботом. Хорошо, что он договорился с Исидой, а не с Ганешей, а то кто знает, вернулся бы на берегах Ганга и таскал до конца дней своих чумазых коричневый ребятишек на спине.   
\- Он чертов ангел! Откуда мне знать, как там все получается? Может, у него способность к отсроченному зачатию.  
\- Ну, тогда мы впишем мое имя в метрику, и все.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? И что скажет Амелия...  
\- Дин, тогда, может, успокоишься? Какая разница - твой, мой... С Касом все равно останешься ты, и растить это чадо тоже тебе. Тебя и впишем. А уж кто помог ему появиться... это уже неважно.  
\- Ага...  
Дин с размаху сел на пластиковый стул, чуть не сломав сиденье, и уткнулся подбородком в сложенные руки. В коридор вышла медсестра:  
\- Кто из вас Дин?  
\- Что? Уже? Все...  
\- Нет, еще не все, но Кэсси попросила меня выйти и успокоить Вас. Похоже, она хорошо Вас знает. Все идет так как надо, шейка матки уже хорошо... - глядя, как при последних словах начавшая было возвращаться на лицо Дина краска опять превратилась в зеленоватую бледность, медсестра резко сменила тему: - Я думаю, что вам стоит сходить в кафетерий и выпить кофе. У нас очень вкусные булочки и вишневый пирог. Поверьте, раньше, чем часа через два-три ничего не случится. Вы вполне можете позволить себе паузу.  
Сэм вздохнул и потянул брата за рукав по коридору, уводя от родильной палаты. Помочь рожающему Кастиэлю они, правда, никак не могли.  
Вернувшись полчаса спустя, Дин распластался грудью по двери палаты и как можно плотнее прижался ухом к белой пластиковой поверхности. Раздавшийся довольно громкий стон из-за этой самой двери заставил его отскочить и снова начать бегать по коридору. Сэм медленно сполз по стене вниз, усаживаясь на корточки.  
Еще через полчаса стоны участились, стали громче и продолжительнее, превращаясь, время от времени практически в крик. Дин зажимал уши руками, а Сэм теперь бродил перед дверью. Наконец раздался вдруг высокий выкрик, звон стекла, испуганные вскрики находящихся в палате акушерки и медсестры и, перекрывая весь этот гам, недовольный пронзительный захлебывающийся плач новорожденного. Низкий мужской голос зарокотал, невнятно успокаивая.  
\- Дин? Дин! Слышишь, Дин - плачет! Дин!!!  
Дин, приоткрыв рот, уже стоял перед дверью, разве что копытом пол не рыл, но явно готов был стартовать в палату, как только будет можно. Несколько минут спустя немного напуганная медсестра с длинным порезом на щеке и следами ногтей на предплечье выглянула в коридор:  
\- Дин, Вы можете зайти. А Вы кто? - обратилась она к Сэму.  
\- Я - брат. Дядя. Сэм...  
\- Заходите, - махнула рукой медсестра, - только осторожно. Окно вдруг лопнуло, но с Кэсси и малышом все в порядке. Нам тоже почти не попало, - она аккуратно коснулась царапины на щеке, - однако мы здорово перепугались...  
Пока она все это рассказывала, Дин уже просочился в палату и теперь нависал над лежащим на специальной кровати Кастиэлем, на обнаженной груди которого спокойно лежал младенец. Самый обычный пухлый малыш, который довольно почмокивал пухлыми губками. Кас вздохнул и закинул обвитую манжетою тонометра руку за голову.  
Сэм встал у стены, наблюдая за несколько нервными, но все равно профессиональными действиями медперсонала. Здоровенный санитар, который возился около разбитого окна, вдруг повернулся и нагло ему подмигнул. Сэм вздрогнул. Что-то в этом типе было такое... И разве разрешается работникам медицинских учреждений иметь такие татуировки во всю руку?  
Санитар, однако, не стал задерживаться и быстрым шагом покинул палату. Сэм еще некоторое время хмурился, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, а потом направился к хромированной раковине в форме ванночки, в которой уже собирались купать новорожденного.

Дин стоял у прозрачного стекла, глядя, как спит их малыш.  
\- Удивительно, какими крохотными они появляются на свет.  
Внезапно раздавшийся голос чуть не заставил Дина подпрыгнуть. Рядом, жуя зубочистку, стоял бородатый санитар в форменном салатовом костюме:  
\- Просто как козявки, но такие забавные.  
Дин решил проигнорировать эту странную реплику, глядя на крохотную детскую ручку, сжатую в кулачок.  
\- О чем задумался? – спросил санитар, пихая Дина плечом. Тот глянул искоса, но все же ответил.  
\- О будущем.  
\- А-а-а-а, будущее у тебя зачетное: бессонные ночи, смена памперсов каждые два часа и тому подобные радости, - засмеялся бородатый, почесывая щеку. – Следующие пять лет вряд ли отдохнешь.  
\- Нет, я не о том, - нахмурился Дин и кивнул на кроватку за стеклом, - я о нем. Этот мир полон опасностей, и я не знаю… Он такой маленький… Интересно, кем он станет?  
Санитар хмыкнул, подойдя поближе к стеклу. Голос его внезапно словно обрел плотность:  
\- Когда ангелы сходили с небес и брали человеческих дочерей себе в жены, рождались великаны, – Дину показалось, что в воздухе запахло грозой, а слова в ушах отдавались гулким речитативом. - Все сыновья богов рождены стать героями, думали люди. Были средь них прорицатели и мастера, законодатели, и музыканты, и хитрецы. Дэннис станет тем, кем захочет: героем или простым человеком.  
\- Дэннис? – повторил Дин, хватая воздух ртом.  
\- Наш мальчик. Твой, мой и Кастиэля.

\- Сэм, ты выходить собираешься? - Амелия потыкала мужа в плечо, привлекая внимание. - А то мы и торта не увидим.  
Сэм вздрогнул, возвращаясь в настоящее, вышел и поспешно обежал машину, открывая дверь и помогая выбраться сильно беременной жене. Двери дома открылись, и Кастиэль, одетый в джинсы и короткий топик, вышел на крыльцо. От беременности не осталось и следа, он выглядел все таким же - длинноногая модель, исполняющая в этот раз роль радушной домохозяйки в рекламном ролике. Из-за ее спины высунулся небритый Дин в фартуке, а потом между ног выкатился русый мальчуган, который рванул на коротких толстеньких ножках навстречу Сэму.  
\- Сям! - выкрикнул тот, - Сям!   
Амелия улыбнулась. Кас вздохнул и спокойно прикурил сигарету, которую держал в руке. Дин вышел на крыльцо, вытирая о фартук руки. Розовые оборки хорошо сочетались с красными от недосыпа глазами. Кас пихнул его бедром и указал на Амелию:  
\- Может, о девочке подумаем?


	5. Эпилог

Дин был в дороге восемь часов. Можно было, конечно, остановиться на полпути в придорожном мотеле, но мысль о даже непродолжительной задержке совершенно не вдохновляла. Он должен быть дома, со своей семьей. Дин улыбнулся, мельком глядя в зеркало заднего вида. В последние годы он совсем остепенился, даже дела подбирал так, чтобы не уезжать из дома дольше, чем на сутки. В конце концов, сколько можно спасать мир, однажды спросил он Сэма, и, благодаря помощи брата и всезнающего Гарта, у охотников появились персональные охотничьи угодья. Уже не нужно колесить по всей стране, не нужно срываться в ночь по первому звонку за тысячи миль. Боже, храни охотничий колл-центр и централизованную систему отслеживания сверхъестественного, которую разработала Чарли! Конечно, еще остались те, кто придерживался старой доброй системы «перекати-поле», но Дин давно от такого отказался и ни на миг не пожалел о своем решении. Ночная тьма, разбавленная тусклым светом ночных фонарей, потихоньку начала спадать, превращаясь в серое мутное утро. Запарковав импалу на подъездной дорожке, Дин вышел из машины и поспешил в дом. Тихонько скользнул по лестнице и первым делом заглянул в детскую. Дэнни крепко спал, сжимая в кулачке резинового тираннозавра. Дин склонился над кроваткой, поправив сбившуюся прядку волос, и вдохнул ни с чем несравнимый запах молока и детского крема, каждый раз заставляющий его сердце сжиматься от переполняющего его счастья и страха, что все может кончиться так же внезапно, как и началось. Поцеловав сына в щечку, Дин обошел комнату, проверяя охранные знаки. Все в порядке. Аккуратно прикрыв дверь детской, он пошел в спальню. Там, в темноте, на их кровати лежал спящий Кас. Дин умиленно застыл на пороге, но тут же набычился, сдерживая рык, готовый вот-вот сорваться с губ. Вместе с Касом в кровати был еще кто-то. Медленно достав пистолет, Дин взвел курок, и, подкравшись к кровати, приставил дуло к виску, а другой рукой зажал рот спящего. Серые глаза распахнулись.  
\- Тихо, - шепотом сказал Дин, - будешь шуметь, и я вышибу тебе мозги.  
Плавный кивок дал понять, что его намерения поняты верно.  
\- А сейчас ты осторожно поднимаешься и идешь на выход…  
Еще один кивок – и вот они уже на первом этаже, у входной двери, и Дину не было больше необходимости сдерживаться. Он резко ударил по печени, добавил рукояткой револьвера по затылку, а после вытолкнул здоровенное татуированное тело на газон. Мужик поднялся, сплевывая на траву слюну с кровью и что-то белое. Дин очень понадеялся, что зуб.  
\- Ты уже заебал, Винчестер! – каркающее бросил он Дину, почесывая клочковатую бороду.  
\- Это ты заебал! – Не смог ничего лучше придумать Дин. – Хватит сюда таскаться. Еще раз увижу здесь – убью нахрен!  
Татуированный уже сидел на мотоцикле. Дин и не заметил его, когда подъезжал.  
\- Кастиэль этого не одобрит, - покачал тот лобастой головой и прищурился, словно помойный кот. – Да и кишка у тебя тонка.  
Дин плюнул в след уезжающему харлею. Этот козел его достал. Он когда-нибудь его замочит, это точно. Подумаешь, какой-то божок! Он и не с такой сверхъестественной хренью справлялся. Вот Люцифер, например. И этого закопает. А Касу знать вовсе необязательно. Он слишком нервный из-за своего состояния. Надо только придумать, как убить это, способное воскрешаться, дерьмо, причем без возможности его возвращения. В прошлый раз не очень хорошо получилось – и Кас злился на него целый месяц, а эта сука все лыбилась и жрала Касовы пироги, и спала на Диновой половине кровати… Но ничего, охотник он или нет, в конце концов. Он найдет управу и на Диониса…  
Успокоившись, Дин вернулся в дом, стащил грязные шмотки, быстро принял душ и залез к Касу в кровать. Тот что-то сонно забормотал, когда Дин поцеловал его в лопатку.   
\- Дин? – сквозь сон, хрипло спросил Кас. – Ты вернулся?  
\- Да, детка. Я здесь, с тобой. Спи, еще рано.  
Дин покрыл поцелуями его плечо и шею и положил руку на округлившийся живот. Ребенок чувствительно пнул его в ладонь, Кас что-то буркнул, прижимаясь сильнее, и Дин, наконец, заснул. Он дома. Все будет хорошо.


	6. Послесловие авторов

"Ну а если вам неймется -   
Гендерсвитч всегда поможет.  
Превратите Каса в бабу,  
Пусть рожает, шьет, прядет.  
Две извилины прямые   
И наличие вагины  
Обеспечат Касу счастье.  
Вот те крест, ядрена вошь!"

_"Вредные советы для начинающих фикрайтеров"_

Однажды один автор таки не удержался. Точнее, даже не один, а целых два.  
Они пришли на кинк-фест, чтобы запастись свежими идеями, и увидели ЕЕ. ТУ САМУЮ ЗАЯВКУ.  
И жадные лапки сами потянулись к клавиатуре, глаза загорелись желанием обрадовать сообщество новым Касом. А точнее, Кэсси. Такой невероятно прекрасной, настоящей девушкой-мечтой любого мужчины. Или все-таки не совсем мечтой?

Дорогие наши читатели, мы пришли к вам покаяться. Мы - авторы - не любим гендерсвитч. Нас вполне удовлетворяет как пол наших героев, так и свой собственный, геройскому противоположный. Мы любим андрогинных мужчин и феминных женщин, мы любим слэш и не имеем ничего против гета.

И мы решили попробовать - а что получится, если Кас, сменив вессель на женский, вдруг окажется совсем не восемнадцатилетней девственницей, влюбленной в своего героя, а вполне себе самостоятельной и решительной леди, которая очень буквально воспринимает посылы современной массовой культуры в форме дешевого подросткового кино? Как он себя поведет? И куда его это заведет?

Как мы уже сказали, гендерсвитч мы не любим. Но кое-что читали. И вот создалось у нас впечатление, что Каса в таких фиках всегда изображают именно так, как описано в эпиграфе. И тогда мы сели, крепко подумали и решили: мы напишем другого Кастиэля. Без воспитанных женских предрассудков. Не зацикленного на одном экземпляре потертого годами нездоровoй работы и употреблением больших порций горячительного внутрь охотника.

И мы очень любим свою Кэсси, как и всех своих Касов и Динов, и Сэмов, и всех остальных, потому что иначе мы бы не писали про них ни строчки. Мы ее любим именно такой - офигенно красивой, чертовски талантливой, не делающей проблему из физического сближения, а открытой общению во всех его формах. 

Какая в конце концов разница, в каком мы все весселе - права на самоопределение, на выбор собственного пути у всех одинаковые. А если это кого-то не устраивает - пусть недовольные перейдут на другую сторону улицы.


End file.
